Survivor Distant
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 animals from Animal Crossing have joined up to play Survivor. They come from all walks of life. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 animals in order to win one million dollars? Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a boat, with a pleased look on his face.

"We've been looking hard and well for new contestants for the upcoming Survivor Distant. To my luck, over half of the contestants live here, in the Animal Crossing town, known as Distant. I've sent out applications, and to my luck, we got 20 lucky ones.

The contestants started to be lead, by producers, out onto the boat.

"Last one remaining wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway.

– – – – –

Name: Gaston

Age: 42

Species: Rabbit

Job: Gravedigger

Favorite Past Player: Gabe Fowler (_Reals vs. OCs_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Gaston is one of my favorites. He's kind of anti-social, but he's very strong in the challenges, so maybe that'll get him far into the game, but not enough to win.

– – – – –

Name: Mint

Age: 33

Species: Squirrel

Job: Clothes Designer

Favorite Past Player: Midna (_Cuties_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Mint is a favorite for me. She's very snobby, but at the same time, I love her remarks about each Survivor on this season. I hope Mint makes people eat their words, and makes it to the end.

– – – – –

Name: Static

Age: 43

Species: Squirrel

Job: Electrician

Favorite Past Player: Dustin Butler (_Reals vs. OCs_)

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: I think when people meet Static, I think they are intimidated by his gruff look. But, once challenge time comes, they'll be surprised at how well he does. Then there's this 'Oh great, we have to keep him around, huh?'

– – – – –

Name: Ace

Age: 21

Species: Bird

Job: Poker Player

Favorite Past Player: Jacky Bryant (_SEGA All Stars _and_ Fans vs. Favorites_)

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Ace is one of those guys that is all muscle, and no brain. Sure, he may be a poker player, but he's not bright! However, I'm interested to see how well Ace does in this game. Keep an eye out on him.

– – – – –

Name: Cyrano

Age: 43

Species: Anteater

Job: Photographer

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Cyrano is a leader, but Cyrano grabs the leadership, and acts like it's no one's business. He's gonna have to fit in well, or else he's an easy target.

– – – – –

Name: Admiral

Age: 41

Species: Bird

Job: Ex Marines Admiral

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Admiral would've been good in a season like _Survivor Marble_, but here, I think Admiral might have to be on his toes here. He's very strict, but also charming. We'll find out how Admiral will do very quickly into the show.

– – – – –

Name: Limberg

Age: 41

Species: Mouse

Job: Model

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Limberg is a dark horse. He's a huge threat to win the game, and it's all based on his strategy that he proposed to me. But, I honestly hope the others find out he's snake, and he'll be gone early.

– – – – –

Name: Lobo

Age: 41

Species: Wolf

Job: Chess Player

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Lobo is interesting, but I think Lobo is gonna be an early target. He's not the easiest to get along with, but uh, I think Lobo has enough going for him, then against him. We'll see.

– – – – –

Name: Sven

Age: 23

Species: Goat

Job: Fossil Examiner

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Sven, hands down, my favorite new Survivor. He's a hill billy goat, and we love those kinds of people on the show. Will he go far? I don't think so. But I do think that Sven will go deep.

– – – – –

Name: Tangy

Age: 24

Species: Cat

Job: Student

Favorite Past Player: Natalie Hoffman (_Emerald Hill _and_ All-Stars_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Tangy is probably the one that the boys are gonna swoon over. But still, Tangy is around some snobby girls this season, so maybe she'll have a big struggle to get to the top.

– – – – –

Name: Camofrog

Age: 43

Species: Frog

Job: Former General

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Camofrog's biggest struggle will be to overcome the early annoying role. He wants to be a leader, since he was a general in the army. I hope he sticks around, because he'll be interesting to watch.

– – – – –

Name: Freya

Age: 31

Species: Wolf

Job: Nanny

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: When I met Freya, I liked her the moment I shook her hand. Freya has this method of bringing the men to her side within minutes. With all the jocky guys on this season, it'll be interesting to see what she does with them.

– – – – –

Name: Ed

Age: 25

Species: Horse

Job: Farmer

Favorite Past Player: Freddi Fish (_Cuties _and_ Fans vs. Favorites_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Ed is an extremely athletic male, and he has what it takes to win, but I think he'll be on the bubble early, and it's just based on the fact that he's not as rich as the rest. He might be taken out early because he might be a threat to win.

– – – – –

Name: Puddles

Age: 25

Species: Frog

Job: Swim Coach

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: I like Puddles. She's a bright, cheerful girl. She has a lot going for her in life. But the thing working against Puddles is her age. She might be a weakness just based on the fact that she's too girly girl.

– – – – –

Name: Rizzo

Age: 42

Species: Mouse

Job: Minister

Favorite Past Player: Karrington Pepper (_Marble_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: Rizzo is an odds on favorite when I met him in casting. He's a minister, that supports Atheism. That's just interesting for me, and maybe that'll be the way he plays this game.

– – – – –

Name: Sprocket

Age: 23

Species: Ostrich

Job: Soccer Player

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Well, Sprocket is the only robotic animal on the show. I think he's gonna be a threat to win challenges. We'll know Sprocket's fate by the merge episode, because if he doesn't win enough challenges, he's gone.

– – – – –

Name: Cousteau

Age: 23

Species: Frog

Job: Sous Chef

Favorite Past Player: Scott McGregor (_Emerald Hill_)

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Cousteau has a great vibe about him, but the only thing working against Cousteau, is his competition side. He's very strong, and uh, I think he's gonna be out by the merge.

– – – – –

Name: Gonzo

Age: 42

Species: Koala

Job: Scientist

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Gonzo reminds me a little bit of Dongwa Miao from _Survivors Reals vs. OCs_ and _All-Stars_. He's a bit sneaky, and a bit naïve. Gonzo's best strategy for this game is to get the alliance, and stick to it.

– – – – –

Name: Woolio

Age: 22

Species: Sheep

Job: DJ

Favorite Past Player: None

Tribe: Ometepe

Jeff's Assessment: Thank god we got Woolio on the show. He's the only male sheep in Animal Crossing, and he's also a big conceiver, and he doesn't have to act like one 24/7. He claims that he can slide by and help win challenges.

– – – – –

Name: Ankha

Age: 21

Species: Cat

Job: Model

Favorite Past Player: Angela Anderson (_Marble_)

Tribe: Zapatera

Jeff's Assessment: If my prediction is right, Ankha will one of the first players voted out. If people find out that she's rich, which is quite easy because of how she looks, then she'ls gone off the bat. But Ankha might surprise me, and I hope she does.

– – – – –

The premier of Survivor Distant will be February 8th, four days after the Finale of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites.


	2. Episode 1 Some Justin Bieber Concert

Jeff was walking on through the city of Distant.

"Welcome to Distant, Survivor's 10th season location. But honestly, do you expect us to dump our 20 new castaways out in the city? Nope."

A minutes later, Jeff magically appears on the shore of one of many islands.

"Welcome to Distant's island nation, of Timbira! This is where 20 new castaways will be stranded for the next 39 days. They are all from Animal Crossing, and we have a lot of animal species. We have birds, cats, frogs, anteaters, horses, wolves, rabbits, koalas, mice, squirrels, ostriches, goats, and sheep. They've already been separated into 2 tribes. Ometepe, wearing orange, and Zapatera, wearing purple. Though they may have not of spoken to eachother, there's always first impressions."

"_I see this pretty pink wolf on our boat, and I thought she looked kind of slutty, ahhhhhh. I hope she goes quite early." - Mint_

"_We have this yellow frog on our tribe, with a mustache. He looks like a cool guy, perhaps he'll be loyal to me, mate." - Gonzo_

"_That orange mouse, that smells like $%$#, he looks pretty focused. I wouldn't mind working with that guy, ah-CHOO. Even if he smells." - Cyrano_

"_The green bird out front of our boat, conducting the rowing, well, he appears to be from the Navy. I can tell from his clothes, zort." - Sprocket_

"_We have a blue mouse with a purple scarf around his neck, and he looks very sly. Sly people are who I want to play the game with, greenhorn." - Ed_

"39 days, 20 animals, 1 Survivor!"

**Ometepe: Ace, Admiral, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Static, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Camofrog, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Lobo, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 1

The ten animals of Ometepe made it to their beach.

"Good work you guys, buh-uh-ud!" cheered Sven.

Ace pumped his fists in the air, "Alright, ace!"

Cousteau and Woolio joined him in a high five.

"_We've arrived at camp, and already we're cheering and making friends, aye aye. Yo! We've got to make camp, dumbasses!" - Admiral_

"Alright guys," said Admiral, "Perhaps we can start camp now, aye aye?"

Cyrano nodded, looking at the sky, "He's right, fellas. Gonna rain any minute now, ah-CHOO."

With that said, the members of Ometepe got to work on shelter.

Cyrano, Gonzo, and Limberg were out getting wood.

"Somethings bugging me, mate." muttered Gonzo.

"My smell, squinky?" asked Limberg jokingly.

Gonzo shook his head, "Not only that, but Admiral, mate. Something tells me that he'll be bossy."

"He does look like he was in the Navy though, ah-CHOO." noted Cyrano.

"_Within minutes of arriving at camp, Admiral started acting like our leader, mate. Not a smart thing to do on Day 1." - Gonzo_

"Doesn't matter though," muttered Limberg, dragging wood to camp, "I think we're a strong tribe, squinky. So don't fret over stuff like that."

Cyrano shrugged and went off with Limberg.

Gonzo rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna be the first one out, I bet you that much, mate."

"_Gonzo thinks Admiral will be bossy. We don't know much about Admiral, ah-CHOO. For all we know, Admiral could be this nice guy." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, Admiral was at the campsite, preparing shelter with Ace, Sven, and Woolio.

"We're still waiting on the boys with firewood," noted Admiral, "Let's keep on it, aye aye."

Woolio and Ace were collecting pawn frawns by the beach.

"Jesus," muttered Ace, "This guy is a workaholic, ace."

"In my world, you never work, biz-aaa." smiled Woolio.

Ace chuckled, "Then why are working right now, ace?"

"Gotta make good first impression, biz-aaa." replied Woolio.

"_Where I come from, I don't do any work. I work as a DJ, man. No time for work, biz-aaa. But, I have to make good impressions, or I'll be gone." - Woolio _

As Ace and Woolio brought the pawn frawns to camp, Sven worked on placing them on top of the initial shelter as a tarp.

"Good work boys, aye aye." smiled Admiral.

"_I'm liking this tribe. No lazy butts, no personality conflicts. Yep, we're gonna have a splendid 39 days, aye aye." - Admiral_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 1

The ten animals of Zapatera made it to their campsite.

"YAY!" cheered Puddles, "We've made it, splish!"

Tangy hugged her, "It's gonna be, like, SO AWESOME! ReeeeOWR!"

"_We've like, made it to our camp, reeeeOWR. So, like, I think we're awesome." - Tangy_

Rizzo walked away, annoyed.

"_Girls like that just piss me off, squee. I know it's the first day for something, but GOD, they make it sound like some sort of Justin Bieber concert. (shudders)" - Rizzo_

Ankha and Freya followed him into the woods to collect wood.

"You left pretty fast, uff da." noted Freya.

Rizzo nodded, "Do you think I wanted to hang with those girls, squee?"

Ankha shook her head, "I wouldn't, me me meow. Young girls like that tick me off."

Rizzo collected some wood off in the corner, "Well, wouldn't surprise me if they went home early, squee."

"_Puddles and Tangy ticked Rizzo off a bit. I think young, peppy girls should just calm down once in a while, me me meow." - Ankha_

After Rizzo left the two girls, they started talking.

"Don't you think he's cute, uff da?" asked Freya.

"He's certainly cute when he's angry, me me meow." smiled Ankha.

Meanwhile, Camofrog was planning out how the shelter would work. Mint, Lobo, and Tangy were with him.

"Alright," started Camofrog, "I think we should place our shelter by the beach, ten-hut."

Lobo looked at him strangely, "Your kidding me right, ah-rooooo?"

Camofrog shook his head, "Oh no. I'm not. The beach is perfect, ten-hut. Besides, it'll give the girls what they want."

Lobo shrugged, "If you insist, ah-rooooo."

Tangy smiled, "Hooray! ReeeeOWR!"

"_Not sure if it's part of Camofrog's strategy to make friends with the girls, but if it is, kudos to him. I doubt it'll work for him, ah-rooooo." - Lobo_

As Tangy and Camofrog worked, Mint turned to Lobo.

"I don't know who's more annoying, ahhhhhh; Camofrog or the young girls." noted Mint.

Lobo shrugged, "Probably Camofrog, for me, ah-rooooo. He's so... delusional."

"_Well, Day 1's been interesting, can't wait to see what Day 2 brings us, ahhhhhh." - Mint_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 2

Limberg got up after a nice sleep.

"_Jeez, Admiral really built a crappy shelter. But, hey, it's only Day 2. I'll let him off, THIS time, squinky." - Limberg_

The only other one awake at this time was Cyrano.

"What up, squinky?" greeted Limberg.

Cyrano nodded a 'hello', "Not much, ah-CHOO."

"_Limberg always smells, but like I said on Day 1, he could be useful to my game, so, I'm gonna pull a move on him, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"Say, Limberg," said Cyrano, "You have an alliance yet, ah-CHOO?"

Limberg shook his head, tiredly.

"Well," continued Cyrano, "I feel like your one person I can trust, ah-CHOO."

Limberg smirked to himself.

"_I love having allies. To be honest, I don't care about making friends, as this is a game, and I'll cut throats left and right, squinky. So, yeah, I'll work with Cyrano until it's time to send him off." - Limberg_

Limberg shook his hand, "You have a deal, squinky."

Cyrano smirked with him.

"_I made an alliance with Limberg. Hopefully, we're in the Final 3, or 2, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

Meanwhile, Ace and Sprocket were traveling through the woods, looking for water.

"Are you sure your good with maps, ace?" asked Ace.

Sprocket shrugged, "I may be a robot, but that doesn't automatically make me a genius, zort."

"_This morning, we needed water, since we're low on hydration. So, me and Sprocket decided to go out and search for the watering hole, ace." - Ace_

Sprocket looked the map over again.

"We're close, it seems, zort." noted Sprocket.

Ace took a peek, "Your right! Let's go, ace!"

Ace and Sprocket ran a couple more miles in the jungle, until they reached the watering hole.

"Finally, zort!" panted Sprocket.

"We found the water," smiled Ace, "AND got a nice workout, ace!"

"_Me and Ace found the watering hole, and I'm impressed at how far it is. It's at least one mile away from camp. I don't mind having to run back and forth to get water, zort." - Sprocket_

As they were filling up canteens, Ace got an idea.

"How about we keep this area secret, ace!" planned Ace, "Then they'll count on us each time to go find it!"

Sprocket chuckled, "That'd be sweet, zort!"

"_Sprocket is pretty cool, and I trust him a whole lot, ace. We both share common interests, and that makes a keen ally for me." - Ace_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 2

Puddles woke up first, but had no energy in her.

"_Omigod, we have no food or water on our beach, yet. Well, we can find water, but we can't find any food, splish! It really drains you down." - Puddles_

Gaston and Camofrog were up, working on fire.

"Hello boys, splish." greeted Puddles.

"Hello there, mon chou." replied Gaston.

"_I was expecting Puddles to blow up in a ball of excitement this morning, but uh, she didn't. Thank god too, mon chou." - Gaston_

"We've been working forever on fire, ten-hut," noted Camofrog, "But nothing seems to work."

"Well," replied Puddles, "We do have a challenge pretty soon, splish. Maybe we'll get fire from winning that."

Camofrog nodded, "Could be possible, ten-hut."

"_Gaston and I worked on fire for a long time, but I think Puddles has a point, strangely. We should wait for a challenge, ten-hut." - Camofrog_

Camofrog left after a while to go stock up on wood. Gaston turned to Puddles.

"Perhaps we should align, mon chou," offered Gaston, "By aligning now, we can run the show."

Puddles nodded.

"_I really don't trust Gaston making this deal with me, splish. If I go with it, I could get voted out due to it. But, who knows." - Puddles_

"Okay then," nodded Puddles, "But it can't just be the two of us, splish."

Gaston nodded, "I agree. I think Lobo has a good head on his shoulders, mon chou. I also trust Mint. Perhaps we can get those two."

Puddles nodded, and shook Gaston's hand, "I'd like that, splish."

"_I made an alliance with Puddles, and I hopefully get Lobo and Mint with us. With the four of us, we can have this secret alliance. That'd be fricking awesome, mon chou." - Gaston_

Meanwhile, Freya was talking with Ed by the beach.

"You relaxing already, greenhorn?" asked Ed.

Freya shrugged, "Camofrog seems to have everything under control, uff da."

"_Freya seems sort of lazy, and flirty. As long as she doesn't try an Angela on me, that'd be great, greenhorn." - Ed_

"I was wondering," said Ed, "Me and Tangy have been talking, and uh, we would like you to join us in an alliance, greenhorn."

Freya looked up at Ed, "Really? You'll trust me to work with you, uff da?"

Ed nodded.

"_Ed offered me a spot in his alliance, which is great for me. I really want to help Ed run the show on Zapatera, uff da." - Freya_

"I'll do it, uff da!" smiled Freya, getting up and shaking Ed's hand.

"Great, greenhorn!" smiled Ed back.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to Survivor Distant."

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, 2 people will be holding a drainage pipe, and another person will be pouring down water through the pipe. When your tribe has filled up your bucket to a certain point, that'll drop a bag of puzzle pieces. 3 other players will assemble the puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the immunity idol. It really looked a lot like Mr. Resetti.

"If you have this idol you are safe, no tribal council. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Pouring Water: Sven

Holding the Pipe: Cyrano and Gonzo

Puzzle: Cousteau, Sprocket, and Static

Zapatera

Pouring Water: Ed

Holding the Pipe: Puddles and Tangy

Puzzle: Ankha, Gaston, and Rizzo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ed and Sven poured down the water through the pipes. Puddles and Tangy did well holding the pipe together, but Cyrano and Gonzo had some difficulty holding the pipe together. Plus, Sven was missing a lot of water through the pipe.

Ed, Puddles, and Tangy had a steady motion during this part, and they successfully got all the water filled up.

"Zapatera can start on the puzzle!"

Ankha, Gaston, and Rizzo began working on the puzzle. Cyrano was losing patience.

"Hold it straight Gonzo, ah-CHOO!" snapped Cyrano.

Gonzo tried, but now it was Sven who was screwing up. He was going too fast, and not a whole lot of water was getting through the pipes.

Ankha and Rizzo took control of the puzzle, while Gaston followed their commands. Soon, Ometepe finished with their water pouring.

"Ometepe is cleared. Go start on your puzzle!"

Cousteau, Static, and Sprocket began working on the puzzle, but it was too late.

"ZAPATERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zapatera hugged and cheered.

"First immunity win for you Zapatera, perhaps you can go on a winning streak. As for Ometepe, tribal council. One of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Distant. See you all later."

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 3

The entire tribe gathered around Admiral, when he called a tribe meeting.

"Well, let's face the facts, aye aye," he started, "We suck."

Most people nodded.

"_We lost the challenge, and to be fair, we can really blame anyone for it, mate." - Gonzo_

"So, honestly, we should boot the weakest link, aye aye." explained Admiral.

"Like who, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Admiral started pointing fingers, "Sven, Gonzo, and Static. One of them has to go, aye aye."

"Woah, krzzt," said Static, shocked, "Why me? What the hell did I do?"

"Calm down, boy," said Admiral, "Don't get too offensive, aye aye."

Static growled, "If anyone's the weak link, you are, krzzt."

He stormed away.

"_Admiral pissed me off today. He has to go home tonight, he's the cancer in our tribe, krzzt." - Static_

Admiral shrugged, "Oh well, aye aye. I guess he's going home. All in favor?"

Gonzo shrugged, "Sounds cool to me, mate."

"I'll do it, oui oui," replied Cousteau, "Static seems like a grouch."

"_Admiral is sort of our leader, and Static went against him, oui oui. Usually, one of these things happen in the first vote. 1) Leader goes home, or 2) Person who opposes leader goes home." - Cousteau_

Most of the others left at this point.

"_We shouldn't be forced to vote for whoever we want, ah-CHOO. That's just stupid." - Cyrano_

Limberg, Cyrano, Ace, and Sprocket were talking in the forest.

"Anyone else annoyed with Admiral, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Dude, it's quite obvious, ace," noted Ace.

"He shouldn't tell us how to vote, ah-CHOO!" snapped Cyrano.

Limberg chuckled, "It'll be fine, squinky. All we have to do, is get Sven and Woolio to help out. We have 4. 6 will be enough to get Admiral out the door."

"_They want Admiral out, then let me handle that, squinky. I have a charm that works on women and men alike. I can get people on my side like magic." - Limberg_

"Let's hope you do it well, ah-CHOO." hoped Cyrano.

Limberg nodded and left to find Sven and Woolio.

"_I hope Sven and Woolio join us in voting Admiral, zort. If they don't, oh well. But I would like the vote tonight to go our way." - Sprocket_

– – – – –

The Ometepe tribe entered tribal council.

"I want each of you to grab a torch, and dip it in, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"Fire represents life on this island. As long as you have fire, your in this game, but if it's gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"Well, it's your first lost, and it was a huge one. You guys really had trouble. Limberg, do you think you can win challenges?" asked Jeff.

"I think we can, squinky. We have some 'weak links' in the tribe, if you may. They have to leave the game, and we'll do well in challenges." replied Limberg.

Admiral nodded.

"Sven, you were part of the reason why you lost. Convince these guys that it should not be you tonight." asked Jeff.

"I'm a funny guy, and I work hard at camp, buh-uh-ud. I think we should keep the team strong, yeah, but I'm not the weak guy here." replied Sven.

"Cyrano, you feel bad about this vote." asked Jeff.

Cyrano shook his head.

"Nah, not really, ah-CHOO. This person may not be expecting it, but he should." replied Cyrano.

"Static, you a target tonight?" asked Jeff.

"According to Admiral, I am, krzzt. He told me I was a weak link in the tribe. I don't know where THAT came from." replied Static.

Admiral rolled his eyes.

"Woolio, was there friction after the challenge between Admiral and Static?" asked Jeff.

"Yes there was, biz-aaa, but it wasn't a huge fight. Just an misunderstanding. I think tonights vote should restore peace." replied Woolio.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ace, your up."

– – –

Admiral's Vote: Static, you probably put yourself in this spot for a reason, aye aye. Bye. (Static)

Static's Vote: Your a jerk, and you must go home tonight, krzzt. (Admiral)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Static. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Static. Two votes Static.

…

Static. Three votes Static.

…

Admiral. One vote Admiral. (He chuckled.)

…

…

Admiral. Two votes Admiral, three votes Static.

…

Admiral. We're tied, three votes Admiral, three votes Static. (Admiral was confused.)

…

…

Admiral. Four votes Admiral, three votes Static. (Static smirked.)

…

Admiral. That's five votes Admiral. (He sighed.)

First person voted out of Survivor Distant, Admiral. That's 6, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Admiral said nothing as he brought his torch to Jeff.

"Admiral, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Admiral left without another word.

"You got what you wanted; restoring peace to the tribe. If this doesn't help your tribe out, I don't know what will. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Admiral's Final Words**

"Wow, first one out. I'm very surprised to see that I was cut so quick from the tribe. Static, clearly, is a jerk, and he probably won't last long, in my world. If he makes it to the merge, I misjudged him. Well, my experience in Survivor was cut short, and I'm not that happy, aye aye. Oh well."

Admiral – Static, Ace, Limberg, Sven, Woolio, Cyrano, and Sprocket

Static – Admiral, Gonzo, and Cousteau

**AND FOR A SEASON EXCLUSIVE ADDITION!**

_Next time on... Survivor!_

_Gonzo contemplates jumping ship at the first chance._

"We have to jump ship, mate," said Gonzo, "Or we're going home."

Cousteau nodded, unsure.

_"We don't flip soon, we're screwed, mate." - Gonzo_

_A romance blossoms at Zapatera._

_"He's a cute guy, why not kiss him, me me meow?" - Ankha_

Ankha stares into ?'s eyes, and kisses him.

_And Freya snaps at Camofrog._

"If you want to be the leader, uff da," snapped Freya, "Why don't you **#$%$ING ACT LIKE IT!**"

_"Whoa, ten-hut. That was completely unnecessary, girl." - Camofrog_


	3. Episode 2 Turn Off The TV

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_20 unique animals began the adventure of a lifetime. Already seperated into two competing tribes; orange Ometepe, and purple Zapatera._

_Both tribes had leaders, Admiral for Ometepe, and Camofrog for Zapatera. But both leaders were strict, yet strong. They were immediate targets._

_At Ometepe, alliances formed between Limberg and Cyrano, and Ace and Sprocket, while at Zapatera, Gaston formed a strong pact with Puddles, while Ed and Freya made an alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, Ometepe quickly fell behind, and Zapatera won the first immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Admiral called out some weak links, one of them being Static. Static did not think he was a weak link, and wanted Admiral to go. Other tribe members were threatened by Admiral's somewhat forceful attitude._

_At tribal council, Gonzo and Cousteau were the only ones to vote with Admiral, but the rest of Ometepe kept Static, and took Admiral out. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ace, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Static, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Camofrog, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Lobo, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 4

Static was happy to see Admiral go home.

"_Just like I expected, krzzt. I think Ometepe made the best choice, and it wasn't even that hard." - Static_

Cyrano sighed, "We'll be fine without Admiral, ah-CHOO. As long as we stay focused, we'll do well in challenges."

Limberg nodded, "Rightly so, squinky."

"_Damn right we don't give a flying #$#$ that we voted out Admiral. He shouldn't of stepped up as leader, squinky. People like that die easily in this game, no matter what." - Limberg_

Couple minutes later, Limberg and Static were talking.

"Your in a tight spot right now, squinky," noted Limberg, "However, we can save you."

Static raised an eyebrow, "How so, krzzt."

"By aligning with me, and Cyrano, squinky," replied Limberg, "I don't know who our next target is, but it won't be you."

Static smirked.

"_I needed a third person in my alliance, and quite frankly, squinky, Static is the best choice. He's on the chopping block, and that gives me power. I save him, he saves me later on." - Limberg_

"That'd be sweet, krzzt." said Static.

They shook hands.

"_Honestly, I trust Limberg, and he says I can trust Cyrano. Problem is, I can't. Limberg might be able to save me, but I don't know if I can trust Cyrano to do the same. I just have this vibe about him, krzzt." - Static_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and Cousteau were talking.

"Did you vote Static, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Cousteau nodded, "Yeah, man. I hope we aren't on the chopping block, oui oui."

"_I may have been on the minority at tribal council, but I don't think voting me out will help Ometepe out anymore then voting Static out, oui oui." - Cousteau_

"The only way I can see light at the end of the tunnel, is this: we have to jump ship, mate," said Gonzo, "Or we're going home."

Cousteau nodded, unsure.

"_I'm pretty sure that it'll either be me or Cousteau next, and that scares me. If we don't flip soon, we're screwed, mate." - Gonzo_

Sven came by, hauling wood.

"Hello guys, buh-uh-ud." smiled Sven.

"Sup Sven, oui oui?" greeted Cousteau.

"I'm great, buh-uh-ud!" smiled Sven.

"Sven," asked Gonzo, "Did you vote for Admiral, mate?"

Sven nodded, "Why, yes I did, buh-uh-ud. I thought that was the general consensus."

Gonzo sighed.

"_I think the other two votes for Static last night were Gonzo and Cousteau, buh-uh-ud. Not that it means anything, of course." - Sven_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 4

Most of the tribe was bustling about. Hauling wood, and boiling water.

Except for Camofrog, who was laying back relaxing.

"_Hey jackass, you told us to do these things, and now your not even helping? What a lazy $%$#, squee." - Rizzo_

"Good work, ten-hut," smiled Camofrog, "We need to build strength in order to beat Ometepe a little more!"

Behind his back, Ed and Freya complained.

"What's his problem, greenhorn?" asked Ed.

Freya shrugged, "I have no clue, sonny, but I think I'm about to find out, uff da."

"_Camofrog has been pissing me off for too long. He sits on his ass, and watches us do all the work, like a drill sergeant. Sorry, but those days are over, uff da." - Freya_

Freya turned around, and went back to camp.

"Freya?" called Ed, "Where you going, greenhorn?"

"I'm gonna give that frog a piece of my mind, uff da." snapped Freya.

Ed sighed.

"_Freya absolutely can not stand Camofrog. It's ridiculous, greenhorn. I wish she didn't have to act like that." - Ed_

Freya went up to Camofrog, "Hey, why aren't you working, uff da?"

"I have to ask the same about you, ten-hut." said Camofrog sternly.

"Yeah," nodded Freya, "But you just can't sit around and boss people around, uff da. Leaders work too, you know?"

Camofrog scoffed, "Big deal. Besides, this tribe would be too stupid to eliminate me off the bat, ten-hut."

Freya lost her patience, "If you want to act like our leader, uff da; then why don't you **%#$%ING ACT LIKE IT?**"

Most of the tribe turned their heads at the shouting, while Freya went back into the woods.

"_(shaking head, chuckling) How idiotic can she be? I was like 'Woah, that was completely unnecessary, ten-hut.'. She signed her own death warrant." - Camofrog_

Meanwhile, away from all the drama, Rizzo and Ankha were talking.

"So how do you like this tribe, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

Rizzo chuckled, "Well, besides the screaming and all, I like it, squee."

Ankha smiled.

"_I have a crush on Rizzo. He's so adorably cute, me me meow. Sure he has a gruff voice, and cranky personality, but I think he has a soft side too." - Ankha_

Rizzo smiled back.

"_Hold it together, Rizzo. You have a lone son at home watching this. Don't start flirting with women now that your single, squee. (sighs) Rod, if your watching this, turn off the TV, and go to bed. Now." - Rizzo_

– – – – –

Zapatera Night 4

Most of the tribe was asleep.

But Ankha was just starting to go to sleep, as she was cuddling up with Rizzo.

"_Of course, whenever your sleeping at night, you must always choose a bed buddy. Mine is Rizzo, me me meow." - Ankha_

Rizzo had his arms around Ankha's waist.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually like Ankha, squee. A whole lot. Romantically. Not just a friendship type." - Rizzo_

Just then, Ankha did the unthinkable; she pecked him one kiss on the lips.

Rizzo opened his eyes up, in shock, but then smirked.

"Sly, huh, squee?" he whispered.

He kissed her back.

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 5

Gaston, Lobo, and Mint were heading out into the woods for a wood trip.

"I think we need to align," explained Gaston, "Us three, and Puddles, mon chou."

Lobo nodded, "I agree with you, ah-rooooo."

"_At this point, the only I trusted was Mint. Now, I feel like I can trust Gaston and Puddles. Well, ah-rooooo, I joined their alliance, so I have to trust them." - Lobo_

"Honestly," said Mint, "I will only help, ahhhhhh, IF Camofrog is the first to go."

Gaston nodded, "Oh yeah, he's gone, mon chou. No doubt about that."

"_The first move for Zapatera to make will be to remove Camofrog. He fits into no one's plans, and uh, quite frankly doesn't need to be here, mon chou." - Gaston_

"I'm down with that, ah-rooooo." replied Lobo.

"Me too, ahhhhhh." smiled Mint.

They both shook Gaston's hand.

"_I trust Gaston, ahhhhhh. I think he has a good head on his shoulder, and I hope me, him, and Lobo are the Final 3." - Mint_

Meanwhile, Ed and Freya were talking.

"We need to think, greenhorn," planned Ed, "After Camofrog is gone."

Freya nodded, "Right now, it's me, you, and Tangy, uff da. I think we're good, right?"

"3 is never enough," noted Ed, "We need more protection, greenhorn."

"_While me, Freya, and Tangy seem like a good group of 3, it's not, greenhorn. After Camofrog is gone, we're only 3. We'll of course need the numbers." - Ed_

"Plus," continued Ed, "I heard from Rizzo that Tangy is a target for elimination, greenhorn."

"Well, that's just because she's weak and annoying, uff da." noted Freya.

"Yeah, well," sighed Ed, "We have to keep her around. She's valuable, greenhorn."

"_While I like Ed, he's too much on the planning side, uff da. That can sometimes hurt you in a game like this." - Freya_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 5

Sprocket and Limberg were walking through the forest.

"_I may have an alliance with Ace, zort. But we need numbers to keep us steady. So, perhaps Limberg and Cyrano are the way to go, perhaps." - Sprocket_

"You know, zort," said Sprocket, "We could be a force to be reckoned with; you, me, Ace, and Cyrano."

Limberg shrugged, "I guess, squinky."

"What I'm trying to ask you," continued Sprocket, "Is if your willing to help me and Ace out a bit, zort."

"_I love how I draw people over to my side without doing a damn thing, squinky. I'm a puppet master, but the puppets move by themselves." - Limberg_

"And Static, squinky?" asked Limberg.

"I think he's gotta go next," said Sprocket sadly, "I think Admiral was right, zort."

Limberg shrugged, "We'll find out, come challenge time, huh, squinky?"

Sprocket nodded.

"_I'm glad Limberg took up on my offer. I think the four of us could do really well in this game, just as long as Limberg and Cyrano don't stab me and Ace in the back." - Sprocket_

Meanwhile, Sven, Woolio, and Cousteau were talking about their lives.

"So what do you do, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

"Well, I'm a farmer," chuckled Sven, "Goat farmer, if you may, buh-uh-ud."

"But you are a goat," noted Cousteau, "How is that possible, oui oui?"

Sven chuckled, "Too complicated, buh-uh-ud."

"_Back home, I farm goats like a good ol' country boy, buh-uh-ud. Sure, I may be a goat, but I can farm them too, right?" - Sven_

"What do you do, oui oui?" asked Cousteau to Woolio.

Woolio chuckled, "Well, I'm a DJ, biz-aaa. So, I like, rap a few tunes, and all. I rip off of Usher, usually."

Sven giggled at the term 'Usher'.

"What, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio curiously.

"Oh nothing," chuckled Sven, "Usher just sucks, buh-uh-ud."

Woolio growled.

"_Sven is right, Usher sucks. But I make his music better, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

"And you, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven to Cousteau.

"I cook for a living, oui oui." smiled Cousteau.

"Oh sweet," smirked Woolio, "We'll be seeing some great meals, eh, biz-aaa?"

Cousteau shrugged, "Who knows, oui oui."

"_I cook for a living, but I rather not let them find out I own a restaurant down in my town. That could hurt my chances of winning this game, oui oui." - Cousteau_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Zapatera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Ometepe tribe, Admiral voted out last tribal council."

No one really minded.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from Zapatera."

Ankha did so.

"For today's challenge, 4 tribe members will work together to get 4 balls into the basket. Simple, yet time consuming. You must pass the ball from tribe member to tribe member. The last tribe member must then throw the ball into the basket. Everytime you make a basket, you must then rotate your positions, as everyone must score a point. First tribe to complete this challenge wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff reveals fishing supplies.

"This will help your food source. If you don't have one yet, here you go. All you have to do, is win the challenge. Let's get started."

Ometepe

In order of passing: Gonzo(first), Ace, Sven, Cyrano

Zapatera

In order of passing: Tangy(first), Lobo, Rizzo, Ed

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes had little trouble passing the ball to Gonzo and Tangy. When the two threw their balls in...

…

Gonzo scored a point, and Tangy didn't. Ometepe rotated, and now Ace had to score a basket. Both balls reached Ace and Tangy, and eventually they tossed the balls in...

…

Both Ace and Tangy scored a point for their tribes. Now Sven was the last in line for Ometepe, and Lobo was last for Zapatera. When the balls reached them, Sven tripped on his throw...

…

Sven missed, but Lobo scored! Rizzo was now the last in line for Zapatera. Both balls reached Rizzo and Sven, and...

…

Rizzo missed, giving Ometepe the lead when Sven made the basket. Cyrano was now the last man standing for Ometepe, and he was ready to give them the win. But when the balls reached them, Cyrano missed the catch. Rizzo didn't and...

…

Rizzo scored. It was now down to Cyrano for Ometepe, and Ed for Zapatera. Only one could win immunity, and...

…

…

…

…

"ED MAKES IT IN! ZAPATERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zapatera cheered and hugged.

"Two times in a row, huh? Good job Zapatera. No tribal council again. But, for you Ometepe, you have tribal council. Another member is going home. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 6

Limberg and Ace were talking in the jungle.

"Did Sprocket talk to you, ace?" asked Ace.

Limberg nodded, "Yeah, he wants you two, and me and Cyrano together, squinky."

"_So, we're faced with tribal council, and I don't know what the %$#% to do, squinky." - Limberg_

"So, what's the plan, squinky?" asked Limberg when Ace generated no response.

"Well, we have Static as an option, ace." noted Ace.

Limberg sighed.

"_Everyone wants Static out because they regret voting Admiral out. I never regret a move in this game, squinky. They shouldn't either." - Limberg_

"That's always an option, squinky." nodded Limberg.

Just then Static came up.

"Sup fellas, krzzt." nodded Static in a 'hello' fashion.

Ace raised a peace sign, "Hey Static, ace."

"Any thoughts about tonight, krzzt?" asked Static.

Ace and Limberg both shrugged.

"We were discussing that, squinky." replied Limberg.

"_Right now, I feel safe, but I can't feel assured, krzzt. I think there's someone on this tribe, who is weaker then I am." - Static_

Static nodded, "In my opinion, Cyrano should go, krzzt. Honestly, he could've made that final shot, and won."

Ace nodded, but didn't respond. Limberg did nothing.

"_Static, don't start coming after my allies. Remember, squinky, I drop players easily. I need Cyrano right now, and my gut is telling me that we don't need you." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Sven and Woolio were talking.

"Any clue on what's going down tonight, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

Sven nodded, "It's between Static or Cyrano, buh-uh-ud."

"_We have moments before tribal, and I don't know what I'm doing, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

"Both are weak competitors," noted Woolio, "But maybe Cyrano just had a bad day, biz-aaa."

Sven shrugged, "Maybe, and we have yet to see Static perform in a challenge entirely, buh-uh-ud."

"_I hope whoever I do choose to go home, does actually go home, buh-uh-ud." - Sven_

– – – – –

The Ometepe tribe entered tribal council.

"Back to back losses have to suck, right? Limberg, what does this tribe have to do in order to win a challenge?" asked Jeff.

"Eliminate the weak, squinky. Obviously we didn't do that the first time." replied Limberg.

"Ace, same for you?" asked Jeff.

"I agree with Limberg. We have to beat Zapatera, ace. We're literally being eaten alive by them. It's not a good feeling, man." replied Ace.

"Gonzo, you feeling at all worried?" asked Jeff.

"A tiny part of me is worried, but hopefully the person who I'm voting for, is going home, mate." replied Gonzo.

"Woolio, is your vote gonna be similar to everyone else; getting rid of the weak?" asked Jeff.

"Pretty much, yeah, biz-aaa." replied Woolio.

"Cousteau, are you worried?" asked Jeff.

Cousteau shook his head.

"Not at all, Jeff, oui oui." replied Cousteau.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Sven, your up."

– – – – –

Limberg's Vote: Static, the reason I'm voting you is different to everyone else's. You want Cyrano gone, and I don't want that, squinky. (Static)

Static's Vote: Cyrano, you could've won the challenge for us, but you fell short, krzzt. Good luck. (Cyrano)

– – – – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Static. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Cyrano. One vote Static, one vote Cyrano.

…

Static. Two votes Static, one vote Cyrano.

…

…

Static. Three votes Static, one vote Cyrano. (He sighed.)

…

Static. Four votes Static.

Second person voted out of Survivor Distant, Static. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Static nodded, and took his torch to Jeff.

"Static, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Static left without another word.

"Hopefully, this vote helps you beat Zapatera, or else, I'll be seeing you again, real soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Static's Final Words**

"Well, I guess I didn't do as well as I intended to. There are times I get crabby, and that does put off a lot of players. Hopefully they did make the right choice tonight, as I do care about their success. I hate that I'm not in with them anymore, but I hope they do well, krzzt."

Cyrano – Static

Static – Ace, Limberg, Sven, Woolio, Cyrano, Gonzo, Sprocket, and Cousteau

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR!**

_Camofrog yells yet again, but at a new opponent._

"Why don't you go pick your own fights, ten-hut." snorted Camofrog.

Rizzo sneered, "Go $#%# yourself, squee."

"_I'm done with Camofrog, he's an ass, squee." - Rizzo_

_And Rizzo finds a way to do so._

"Let's throw the challenge, squee." planned Rizzo.

Both Gaston and Freya nodded.

"_It's the best thing to do right now, mon chou." - Gaston_

_And Limberg finds a new puppet._

"You with me, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Woolio nodded, shaking Limberg's hand, "I do, biz-aaa. Hope we do well, man."

"_Limberg is a good old soul, biz-aaa. I hope we go far into the game." - Woolio_


	4. Episode 3 Well Uff Da!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Limberg extended his alliance with Cyrano to include Static, who was on the chopping block. However, they were also approached by Ace and Sprocket about working as a group of 4. Meanwhile, Gonzo contemplated flipping sides once a swap or merge happens._

_At Zapatera, a romance blossomed between Rizzo and Ankha, but there was no romance between Freya and Camofrog. They bickered and bickered, leaving Freya to shout in his face, and walk off. Meanwhile, Lobo and Mint joined with Puddles and Gaston to make an alliance of 4._

_At the immunity challenge, Ometepe had a lead, but lost it due to Cyrano. Zapatera won for the second time in a row._

_Before tribal council, the group was split between Static or Cyrano going home. When Static wanted Cyrano out, it threatened Limberg._

_At tribal council, the tribe grouped up to vote out Static. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ace, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Camofrog, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Lobo, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 7

Gonzo felt secure after tribal council.

"_You know, I thought I was in trouble there for a minute, but then 8-1; Static went home, mate. It really increases my odds of staying around." - Gonzo_

He went to go talk with Sven in the shelter.

"You know who's next on your list to go, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Sven shrugged, "Not really, buh-uh-ud. I don't really care who leaves, as long as it ain't me, buddy."

Gonzo pressed forward, "So you have an alliance, right, mate?"

Sven raised an eyebrow, "Why would I say, buh-uh-ud?"

Gonzo shrugged, "Just curious, mate."

"_I don't trust Gonzo all that much. He came up to me and asked me if I had any alliances, buh-uh-ud. Why do you expect someone to answer that to you? I only have a deal with Woolio that we would look out for one another. But Gonzo doesn't need to know that." - Sven_

Sven shook his head, "I don't have anything with anyone right now. I'm just enjoying myself, buh-uh-ud. I guess you can call me a coat-tailer, eh?"

Gonzo chuckled.

"_I'm not sure if I can trust that, coming out of Sven. Maybe, maybe not. I'm still debating on whether or not to jump ship when the opportunity arises, mate." - Gonzo_

Meanwhile, Cyrano and Limberg were talking.

"So we're set, 4 players right, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Limberg nodded, "Oh yeah, dude. This will be a good alliance, squinky."

"_Right now, I solidified my deal with Cyrano. He's the puppet I'm keeping no matter what. Well, of course until he betrays me, squinky. But Ace and Sprocket? They'll be cut off eventually." - Limberg_

"Right now," noted Cyrano, "Sven is probably the weakest left on our tribe, ah-CHOO. Perhaps he'll be the next to go?"

"But we have to keep other options in mind," reminded Limberg, "Like Gonzo, squinky?"

Cyrano nodded, "True, ah-CHOO."

"_This is one crazy game, ah-CHOO. Me and Limberg are now finding ourselves in a 4-way alliance, and nothing bad can happen right now. But, something is just bugging me..." - Cyrano_

"However," continued Cyrano, "I'd keep a lookout on Ace and Sprocket, ah-CHOO. I don't really trust them. They never even talked to me about this."

Limberg nodded, "Don't worry man. I've got that covered, squinky."

"_Hell, if Ace and Sprocket want me to cut their ropes early, fine. I'll do it. I'll do anything that'll get me to the Final 3, squinky." - Limberg_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 7

Camofrog is working hard on the fire, ready for breakfast.

"_Ah, yes, ten-hut. I expect a great day today." - Camofrog_

But while he was working, Freya decided to taunt him.

She sat on a log, and did absolutely nothing. Instead, she started to take a nap.

It didn't take long for Camofrog to notice.

"Hey," called Camofrog, "Why are you sleeping, ten-hut?"

"Tired, boss, uff da." intimidated Freya.

Camofrog growled, "Listen here, missy, unless you want to be the first one of our tribe to go, why don't you get up and so some $#%# around here! Ten-hut!"

Freya giggled to herself, knowing her plan was working.

"_I love pissing Camofrog off, I just want him to blow up at another tribe member, and increase his chances of leaving, uff da." - Freya_

Nearby, Rizzo was getting annoyed.

"_I swear to God, Camofrog drives me insane! I just feel like putting a gun to my head in order to stop the madness, squee." - Rizzo_

Rizzo couldn't stand it no more, he got up, and went over to Camofrog and Freya.

"Hey," called Rizzo, "Why are you giving her such a hard time? Let her rest, squee."

Camofrog scoffed, "Egh, go away Rizzo. This isn't your fight. Fight someone your own size, ten-hut."

Rizzo shrugged, "Ok then. Go #$%# yourself, squee!"

Rizzo stormed away.

"_Rizzo picked a bad time to argue with me, ten-hut. Just mind your own damn business." - Camofrog_

Rizzo went off into the jungle. Luckily, Ankha and Ed were in there.

"We heard you go off at Camofrog, greenhorn." noted Ed.

Ankha nodded, "What happened, me me meow?"

"He's yelling at Freya for laying around," complained Rizzo, "Like she can't just take a small break every now and then, squee."

"_I'm fed up with Camofrog, and uh, I can't wait to see him go home at our first tribal council, squee." - Rizzo_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 8

Gonzo wasn't happy this morning.

"_Jesus, even being out, having a dream gives you visions for the future. Why, mate? Cause last I had a dream and I was voted out 7-1." - Gonzo_

Gonzo took Cousteau into the jungle.

"_At this point, mate, I'm still debating my switching sides plan. Cousteau is on my side, since we're on the outside. If we lose, we're probably out next." - Gonzo_

"What do you so early, oui oui?" asked Cousteau, clearly tired.

"I really want to jump ship, mate." planned Gonzo.

Cousteau groaned, "We've talked about this already, oui oui."

"I know," noted Gonzo, "I just wanted to run it by you again, mate."

"_Gonzo's getting really annoying lately. He wants to jump to the Zapatera tribe, and take us all out. Problem is, we have a long time before that time, oui oui." - Cousteau_

Cousteau sighed, "Yes, I'm fine with it. But listen Gonzo, you got to be more for the team, or you will probably isolate yourself, and go home, oui oui."

Gonzo shrugged, "If this tribe was smart, mate, they'd take Sven out before us."

"You got a point there, oui oui." noted Cousteau.

"_Cousteau and I are in trouble clearly. I actually think we're next over Sven; who is the weakest member on our tribe at the moment, mate. That's just a disgrace." - Gonzo_

Meanwhile, Limberg and Woolio were talking by the beach.

"You alone right now?" asked Limberg, "Cause right now, I'm alone, squinky."

Woolio shrugged, "I've been talking with people, but I haven't really established anything, biz-aaa."

"_Right now, I'm making deals with people I might need later on. Woolio, for instance, has no allies. Personally, that's a great ally. If you have no allies on your side, your the perfect candidate to work for me, squinky." - Limberg_

"I think we can do well," smiled Limberg, "As long as we stay out of the minority, of course, squinky."

Woolio nodded, "I believe so too, biz-aaa!"

"_Limberg and I, well, we have no allies. I see him as a buddy, and a pal. Perhaps we'll go far together, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

Limberg shakes Woolio's hand, "We're good to the Final 4, squinky."

Woolio smiled, "That's great, man. Biz-aaa!"

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 8

Rizzo and Freya were talking in the forest.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Freya, "As strong as our tribe is, we'll be stuck with Camo%#$% forever, uff da."

Rizzo thought about it.

"_It's clear Zapatera is a strong tribe. However, we have to throw a challenge, or we'll be stuck with Camofrog until the merge, squee." - Rizzo_

"I do have an idea," planned Rizzo, "We have to throw the challenge, squee."

Freya was confused, "How would we do so, uff da?"

Rizzo rolled his eyes, "Jesus Freya, all we have to do is #$%# up in the challenge. Whatever it is, we #$$ up, squee!"

Just then, Gaston came up to them.

"What's going on, mon chou?" asked Gaston.

"Not much," muttered Rizzo, "We're probably throwing the challenge, squee."

"You mean-" started Gaston.

"Yes, squee." sighed Rizzo, answering Gaston's question before it was answered.

Gaston nodded, smirking.

"_Boy, am I glad. Rizzo told me that we're throwing the challenge to get rid of Camofrog, mon chou. Camofrog is too strong, so hopefully we can get him to sit out for one challenge." - Gaston_

Gaston, Rizzo, and Freya all shook hands.

"We're set for now, uff da!" smiled Freya.

"_Thank god that we'll be getting rid of Camofrog soon. He's rude, he's despicable, and he's just annoying. Is he dead at our next tribal council? Well, uff da!" - Freya_

Meanwhile, Gaston went to go speak with Lobo and Puddles.

"What's up, ah-rooooo?" asked Lobo.

"We're throwing the challenge tonight, mon chou." noted Gaston.

Puddles smiled, but Lobo was confused.

"Are you a dumbass? We're on a 2-challenge streak, ah-rooooo," snapped Lobo, "Why do you want to ruin our streak?"

"Lobo, who the $#%% cares about a stupid streak?" asked Gaston, annoyed, "We're getting rid of Camofrog. We can continue to kick Ometepe's ass later, mon chou."

Lobo realized the situation, "Oh. Sorry about that, ah-rooooo."

"You guys game for it, mon chou?" asked Gaston.

Both Lobo and Puddles nodded.

"_For some reason, this tribe is gonna regret throwing the challenge. They'll regret it, ah-rooooo." - Lobo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Zapatera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Ometepe tribe, Static voted out last tribal council."

No one really minded.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from Zapatera."

Tangy did so.

"For today's challenge, there are 3 rows of barrels out in that field. There are a total of 9 barrels for each tribe. 3 players will be assigned a row of barrels. From the barrels close to you, to the barrels far away. You must then throw sandbags on each of your row's barrels. First tribe to have a sandbag on each barrel, wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff reveals a basket of fruit, vegetables, and nuts.

"Tired of the rice, fish, or anything else? Well, we're gonna give you fruit, vegetables, and nuts to add to your food supply. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Close Row: Sven

Middle Row: Ace

Far Row: Sprocket

Zapatera

Close Row: Ed

Middle Row: Gaston

Far Row: Tangy

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Sven and Ed began throwing the sandbags on each of their rows. Both Ed and Sven were going steady; racking up 2 barrels so far. But then, Ed, remembering his tribe's plan, began to screw up. He threw his bags farther then normal. Due to this, Sven took the lead, and finished his row.

Ace went next, and was a star in the challenge. Ed was guaranteed to make sure that Gaston and Tangy do not get a chance up here. Ed continued to screw up, and Ace finished his row quickly.

Now it was Sprocket's turn. He had to get all 3 barrels in the farthest row. No one on Zapatera really cared for Ed's screw-ups, since pretty much the whole tribe wanted Camofrog out. Camofrog, though, was getting annoyed.

"COME ON ED!" screamed Camofrog, "DON'T GIVE UP!"

Sprocket made all the throws perfectly, and there was no hope for Zapatera, just as planned.

"OMETEPE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ometepe cheered and hugged.

"For the first time, Ometepe has won immunity. You have no tribal council tonight. As for Zapatera, terrible performance today at the challenge. Not sure if this was staged or not. Regardless, tribal council tonight, and the first member of Zapatera is going home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 8

Everyone walked into camp, and Ed faked up an apology.

"Sorry guys, it was too hard on me," noted Ed, "I wished someone would've stepped up before the challenge started, greenhorn."

"_I made up an apology to fake up, since Camofrog was literally the only one who didn't know about our plan to throw the challenge, greenhorn. I hope he believed me." - Ed_

Camofrog nodded, "Your good kid, I think we're all voting out someone different, ten-hut."

"_Ed might've screwed up, but hey, it's his first time screwing up, no big deal. The one person who's going home is Freya, ten-hut. Girl cannot do anything right around here." - Camofrog_

"Like who, greenhorn?" asked Ed.

"Freya, ten-hut." replied Camofrog.

Ed nodded, "Well, uh, I think you'll get your wish tonight, greenhorn."

Ed left Camofrog, and went to go speak with Freya and Tangy.

"What he say, reeeeOWR?" asked Tangy.

Ed chuckled, "He believed my story, greenhorn. Also, Freya, he's voting you."

Freya rolled her eyes, "Doesn't shock me, uff da."

"_Camofrog is going home tonight, and according to Ed, he doesn't even see it coming, uff da!" - Freya_

"As long as us 3 stay together after he's gone, reeeeOWR, I'm happy!" smiled Tangy cutely.

Ed nodded, "We will, greenhorn."

Meanwhile, Gaston, Lobo, Puddles, and Mint were talking.

"We know the plan right, mon chou?" asked Gaston.

Mint nodded, "To get rid of Camofrog, right, ahhhhhh?"

Puddles nodded, "No matter what, I'm voting for him, splish."

"_We've all grown tired of Camofrog for quite some time, and uh, it's his time to go, ahhhhhh." - Mint_

– – – – –

The Zapatera tribe entered tribal council.

"I want each of you to grab a torch, and dip it in, and get fire."

Everyone did so.

"Fire represents life on this island. As long as you have fire, your in this game, but if it's gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"Big loss today. I'm very shocked at how well Ometepe beat you. Lobo, was this planned?" asked Jeff.

Lobo shook his head.

"If it was, I wasn't notified about it, ah-rooooo." replied Lobo.

"Tangy, you seem to be one that would be on the chopping block. Are you?" asked Jeff.

"No Jeff, thank you for that wonderful comment. But anyway, reeeeOWR, I think we're gonna be unified after this vote." replied Tangy.

"Gaston, who's taken a leadership role here?" asked Jeff.

"Well, do I have to answer? Camofrog has led us from Day 1, and will probably continue to do so, mon chou." replied Gaston.

"Ankha, is Gaston right? Does Camofrog lead Zapatera?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, but Camofrog has been conflicting with Rizzo and Freya for some time now, me me meow. If it means anything, then one of those two are going home." replied Ankha.

"Mint, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Uh, well, I guess I'm voting to keep this tribe together, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Ankha, your up."

– – –

Camofrog's Vote: Freya, you are a bitch, and it's your time to go, ten-hut. (Freya)

Freya's Vote: Go to hell, and take your precious general ways with you, uff da! (Camofrog)

Lobo's Vote: I have no idea why I'm doing this. Let's just say I want to make a point, ah-rooooo. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Camofrog. (He didn't care.)

…

Freya. One vote Freya, one vote Camofrog.

…

Camofrog. Two votes Camofrog, one vote Freya.

…

…

Camofrog. Three votes Camofrog, one vote Freya. (Camofrog still didn't care.)

…

…

Freya. Two votes Freya, three votes Camofrog. (Rizzo was confused at that vote.)

…

…

Camofrog. Four votes Camofrog, two votes Freya.

…

Camofrog. That's five votes Camofrog. (Now Camofrog was confused.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Distant, Camofrog. That's 6, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Camofrog said nothing as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Camofrog, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Camofrog left without another word.

"I think I know something now. You guys threw the challenge to get rid of your leader. Interesting move, we'll find out if it mattered or not. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Camofrog's Final Words**

"Zapatera just made a big mistake. Now the pieces are coming together, ten-hut. They THREW the challenge, just so they could remove me from their tribe! Tough up, kids, your gonna be wishing I was back in with you! I do wanna thank whoever voted for Freya with me. At least I wasn't totally hated."

Camofrog – Ankha, Freya, Ed, Gaston, Rizzo, Puddles, Mint, and Tangy

Freya – Camofrog and Lobo

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR!**

_Woolio considers stabbing Sven in the back._

"If it has to be done, it'll be done, biz-aaa." noted Woolio.

Cyrano nodded.

"_I'm here to win the money, not make friends, biz-aaa. Sorry Sven, you might have to go." - Woolio_

_Rizzo figures out about an alliance._

"Who, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

"Gaston, Lobo, Puddles, Mint," replied Rizzo, "Thanks to her, we know, squee."

"_She was too stupid to give away her full alliance, squee." - Rizzo_

_And Rizzo finds out for himself._

"Ankha has to go dude," noted Lobo, "She's rich, ah-rooooo."

Gaston nodded, "Done deal, mon chou."

Rizzo smirked to himself behind the bushes.

"_Now I know, and knowing is half the battle, squee! G.I. RIZZO!" - Rizzo_


	5. Episode 4 GI Rizzo

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Gonzo tried to interrogate Sven for potential alliances, but Sven did not spill any beans. Meanwhile, Limberg and Cyrano planned for the future. The next boot was gonna be either Sven or Gonzo._

_At Zapatera, Camofrog and Freya got into another fight, and this time, Rizzo was annoyed. He told Camofrog off, and then was ready just to send him home._

_At Ometepe, Gonzo had a nightmare that he was voted out 7-1. He went to Cousteau, and yet again brought up the idea to jump ship when the opportunity comes._

_Meanwhile, Limberg made a deal with Woolio for future safety._

_Before the immunity challenge, Rizzo, Freya, and Gaston made a plan to throw the challenge and vote Camofrog off. Some members, like Lobo, were against it, since they thought it was stupid, and could come back to haunt them._

_At the immunity challenge, Ed granted Zapatera's wish, and successfully threw the challenge. Ometepe won immunity and reward._

_Before tribal council, Camofrog felt secure, since he was the strongest, and thought Freya should go home. But the entire tribe didn't want to keep him around any longer._

_At tribal council, Lobo casted a mysterious vote for Freya, while the other 8 votes went for Camofrog, and sent him home. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ace, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Lobo, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 9

Lobo was frustrated after the vote.

"_While I didn't like Camofrog, ah-rooooo, I didn't want him to go home yet. He was needed to win challenges, and quite frankly Freya should've left instead." - Lobo_

Puddles was happy though.

"YAY!" she cheered, "No more evil annoying general, splish!"

Mint nodded, "Indeed so. No more crankiness here, ahhhhhh."

Puddles sat down next to Mint, Gaston, and Lobo.

"We're gonna ok to the very end! Splish!" cheered Puddles again.

"_I love Zapatera now that Camofrog is gone. There was this cheerful joy inside of me, splish." - Puddles_

Gaston chuckled, "Calm down, girly. We need to remain focused, you know, mon chou."

Rizzo got suspicious.

"_Puddles was acting herself, as usual. No surprises there, but then, she sat near Mint, Lobo, and Gaston, and started saying stuff like 'We're set to the end!'. Maybe it's just me, but I think those four have an alliance, squee." - Rizzo_

Rizzo got up, "I'm gonna go fishing with Ankha, squee. Anyone else wanna go?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We won't bug you two lovebirds kissing, greenhorn." joked Ed.

Rizzo sneered, "Shut it, squee."

He walked off with Ankha.

On the raft, Rizzo and Ankha were talking.

"So what's the occasion, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

"I think I've spotted an alliance, squee." noted Rizzo.

Ankha smiled, "That's great! Who?"

"Mint, Lobo, Gaston, and Puddles," explained Rizzo, "It's just a guess though, from Puddles' outbursts of joy, squee."

_'I could be completely wrong, squee. But my gut tells me, that those four have an alliance, and it's my interest to split them up." - Rizzo_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 9

Cyrano was tending to fire, watching Sven and Woolio hanging out in the shelter.

"_Sometimes, I think that Woolio and Sven have an alliance. No big deal, ah-CHOO. Problem is, Sven is probably the next to go, and that'll leave Woolio alone and vulnerable. That'll hurt us if they plan to vote Woolio out after Sven." - Cyrano_

Sven got up from the shelter.

"I'm gonna go get more wood for you, Cyrano, buh-uh-ud!" said Sven as he left.

Cyrano nodded, "Cool, thanks, ah-CHOO."

As soon as Sven was out of sight, Cyrano motioned for Woolio to come over to him.

"What's up, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

"I'm worried about Sven," replied Cyrano, "And you, ah-CHOO."

"Why, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

"Sven is probably the next to go, and if your tight with him, then you might not get far enough, ah-CHOO." explained Cyrano.

"_Cyrano was 'concerned' for me that uh, Sven going out next would hurt me, biz-aaa. No it wouldn't." - Woolio_

"I wouldn't worry about that, biz-aaa," replied Woolio, "Because I would vote Sven out with you anyway. Sure he's my friend, but uh, it's a game, man."

Cyrano nodded.

"_Dude, I'm here for a million dollars, not a million friends. I already got that. I need the money, not more groupies, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

Meanwhile, Limberg was touring the jungle, bored.

"_Right now, I have a deal with everyone on Ometepe except for Sven, Cousteau, and Gonzo. That's enough for me, squinky. But, I'm still worried about trusting Ace and Sprocket. They are a tight duo, just like me and Cyrano are." - Limberg_

He eventually saw Sprocket in the jungle as well.

"Hey Sprocket, squinky." greeted Limberg.

Sprocket smirked, "Sup Limberg, zort."

Silence for a minute, and then Limberg spoke, "Could I ask you something, squinky?"

Sprocket shrugged, "Go ahead, zort."

"Do you trust Ace, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Sprocket nodded, "Yes, why, zort?"

"Just wondering, squinky," sighed Limberg, "He just seems kind of sneaky."

"_Limberg came up to me, worried about Ace. I told Limberg that he can trust Ace, because Ace is a loyal person, from what I know, zort." - Sprocket_

"I wouldn't worry, Limberg," smiled Sprocket, "Ace is loyal to me, and will be loyal to you too, zort."

Limberg smirked under his breath, "Perfect then, squinky."

"_Sprocket, of course, tells me that Ace is loyal to me, squinky. Perfect, more people to be loyal to me. Remember, I'm the puppet mouse, and everything I say, goes." - Sprocket_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 10

Gaston and Lobo were talking in the jungle.

"We're set for the Final 4, mon chou." noted Gaston.

Lobo smirked, "We sure are, ah-rooooo. The only thing that can hold us back is Puddles being godly annoying to the point of having to vote her off."

Gaston chuckled.

"_My alliance consists of me, Lobo, Puddles, and Mint. We're a tight group, and there isn't anything anyone could do to split us up, mon chou." - Gaston_

"So," asked Lobo, "Who's the next target, ah-rooooo?"

"I was thinking Ankha, mon chou," noted Gaston, "She's clearly the richest one here. I mean, look at her! She's absolutely beautiful with all that gold on her."

Lobo nodded, "Sounds like a good plan, ah-rooooo."

"_So it looks like if we lose the challenge, we're gonna vote off Ankha. I mean, she is rich, and somewhat weak in challenges, ah-rooooo. This should heal the wound that Camofrog left behind." - Lobo_

But someone, a blue mouse with a purple bandanna, was watching them.

"_I was right! They do have an alliance! And what else? Their gonna take Ankha out next! Well, that's not gonna happen, squee! She's my girl!" - Rizzo_

Rizzo left the bushes, and left back into camp.

Inside the shelter were Ed and Freya. Rizzo soon joined them.

"Guys!" called Rizzo, "You guys have to hear something, squee!"

Ed was interested, "What is it, greenhorn?"

Rizzo told them what he heard in the bushes.

Freya giggled to herself, "You say secret alliance? Not so secret is it, uff da?"

Rizzo nodded, "I know girl! I don't really want to lose the challenge, but if we do, we're taking one of them out, squee!"

"_Rizzo told me and Freya that there is an alliance between Lobo, Gaston, Mint, and Puddles. Well, to be honest, if they get the majority, I won't last long. They have to go, greenhorn." - Ed_

"I'll talk to Tangy about it," noted Ed, "And hopefully we're set to go, greenhorn."

Rizzo smirked.

"_That alliance is as good as dead now. And now you know, and knowing is half the battle! G.I. RIZZO!" - Rizzo_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 10

Ace and Sprocket were hanging out in the shelter.

"It's been a nice 10 days, zort." smiled Sprocket.

Ace nodded, "Yeah, man! I'm so pumped for the next 29 days, ace!"

"_Everything we've done out here has been exhilarating, and just awesome! With only 29 more days to go, it's gotta be fun, ace." - Ace_

"Hey, may I ask you something, zort?" asked Sprocket.

Ace shrugged, "Go ahead, ace."

"Do you trust Limberg and Cyrano, zort?" asked Sprocket.

Ace was surprised at such a question.

Ace thought about it, "I trust you more then those two, ace. But I honestly do trust the four of us as a whole."

"_Like I predicted, Ace does trust Limberg and Cyrano. That's good. I'm not ready for a split up in the alliance just yet, zort." - Sprocket_

Meanwhile, Cousteau and Cyrano were talking.

"Hows your 10 days been so far, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Cousteau shrugged, "Perfect, if not fun, oui oui."

"Why, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano, curiously.

"Gonzo, oui oui." was Cousteau's only response.

Cyrano was now paying full attention to Cousteau, "Gonzo? Why, ah-CHOO."

"_I really, really, REALLY hope Gonzo doesn't find out that I told Cyrano this, oui oui. It'll really hurt my game, BADLY!" - Cousteau_

"Well, for starters," began Cousteau, "Ever since Admiral was voted off, he's been wanting to jump ship to Zapatera when the opportunity comes, oui oui."

Cyrano was shocked, "Seriously? Wow! Low blow, Gonzo, ah-CHOO."

"_Gonzo's an idiot. Why jump ship THIS early in the game. Usually someone gets that motive around Day 20 or 28. But according to Cousteau, ah-CHOO, he got the motive on Day **4**!" - Cyrano_

Cousteau nodded, "He thinks he's going home next should we lose, oui oui. Even over Sven."

Cyrano scoffed, "Well, he is. Sven would be more loyal to Ometepe then Gonzo would ever be, ah-CHOO!"

"_Sorry Gonzo, but you put it on yourself. If you go home, you have no one to blame, but yourself, oui oui." - Cousteau_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Ometepe tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Zapatera tribe, Camofrog voted out last tribal council."

Several were surprised, and others were not.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from Ometepe."

Cousteau did so.

"For today's challenge, you will assign one person to be your caller. He or she will be guiding 3 pairs of 2 to solve 3D block puzzles. You may only work on one puzzle at a time. First tribe to finish all 3 puzzles, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff reveals a grill.

"Ready for a nicely cooked meal, without having to start a fire? Well, here's your ticket. A nice grill to take home to camp. Let's get started!"

Ometepe

Caller: Cyrano

Duo 1: Sven and Woolio

Duo 2: Cousteau and Gonzo

Duo 3: Ace and Sprocket

Zapatera

Caller: Gaston

Duo 1: Puddles and Tangy

Duo 2: Ankha and Rizzo

Duo 3: Ed and Freya

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Cyrano and Gaston began calling out orders to the first duos; Sven and Woolio, and Puddles and Tangy. Sven and Woolio had a much easier time then the 2 girls. Both girls were struggling with lifting the heavy blocks. Gaston had to be patient with the girls.

Sven and Woolio finished quickly, and Cyrano began to lead Cousteau and Gonzo do their puzzle. Puddles and Tangy were still struggling, but they did complete half of the first puzzle. Cyrano's work on the calling really pushed Ometepe into the lead.

With Cousteau and Gonzo finishing their second puzzle, it was now up to Ace and Sprocket to work on the last 3D puzzle for Ometepe. At this point, Gaston was losing hope for winning the challenge, as Zapatera was very far behind. But, he pushed on.

Soon...

…

…

…

The girls never finished the puzzle.

"OMETEPE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ometepe hugged and cheered.

"Another win for Ometepe. You guys keep racking these wins up, you'll be unstoppable. As for Zapatera, you lost, and therefore you must attend tribal council. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 11

Rizzo and Ed were talking in the shelter.

"So tonight, greenhorn," began Ed, "We're taking one of those 4 out?"

Rizzo nodded, "Yep, and I just know what I want, squee."

"Hmmm, greenhorn?" wondered Ed, confused.

"_Tonight we have tribal council, and one of these four; Mint, Lobo, Gaston, or Puddles, is going home. Question is, who, greenhorn?" - Ed_

"I know Puddles screwed us in the challenge," said Rizzo, "But I would like to dethrone the leader. Take out the leader, squee, the alliance falls quickly apart."

Ed cringed at the thought of voting out someone strong, "But who would be leading the alliance, greenhorn?"

"Either Gaston or Lobo, squee." nodded Rizzo, who seemed completely sure of it.

Ed nodded, "Let's hope your right, greenhorn."

"_Tonight, either Gaston or Lobo is going home. I'm not sure which one is, but it'll be whoever is more likely to be the head of that alliance, squee." - Rizzo_

Meanwhile, Mint, Puddles, Gaston, and Lobo were talking by the beach.

"I talked with Ed and Freya," said Gaston, "And they agree with voting Ankha tonight, mon chou."

"That's great, splish!" smiled Puddles.

"So we're good for tonight, ahhhhhh?" asked Mint.

Gaston nodded, "I'm sure of it. No one knows about us, and if they did, they would've voted us out by now, mon chou."

Gaston laughed.

"_I hope our four sticks together, and doesn't get blindsided one by one. That would be really bad for my game, ahhhhhh." - Mint_

– – – – –

The Zapatera tribe entered tribal council.

"Yet another big loss. Gaston, do you think this loss has anything to do with Camofrog's elimination?" asked Jeff.

Gaston shook his head.

"Luck of the draw, that's all, mon chou. We'll be better later on after tonight." replied Gaston.

"Rizzo, who do you think is in control of this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know, I would like to answer, if only I had the answer, squee." replied Rizzo.

Lobo raised an eyebrow at Rizzo, thinking he was lying.

"Lobo, do you believe Rizzo?" asked Jeff.

Lobo shook his head.

"I do not. I think he's in control of this tribe, or at least that's what he's trying to say, ah-rooooo." replied Lobo.

Rizzo chuckled.

"You are so smart, squee." commented Rizzo.

"Am I now, ah-rooooo." glared Lobo, annoyed.

"Tangy, how do you vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"There are many ways this vote can go tonight. It could bite a alpha male in the butt, or it could boot the weakest link." replied Tangy.

Gaston, Lobo, and even Rizzo were all worried now.

"Mint, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a weak link tonight, since they can't compete with us physically, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Gaston, your up."

– – –

Gaston's Vote: Sorry, but you are the richest one here, and for that, you must go, mon chou. (Ankha)

Rizzo's Vote: Well, I think tonight made my vote a whole lot easier. Hope I'm right! (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ankha.

…

Ankha. Two votes Ankha.

…

Ankha. Three votes Ankha.

…

…

Ankha. That's four votes Ankha. (She nodded, worriedly. Rizzo still felt confident.)

…

…

…

Lobo. One vote Lobo. (Both Gaston and Lobo raised eyebrows.)

…

…

Lobo. Two votes Lobo, four votes Ankha.

…

Lobo. Three votes Lobo, four votes Ankha. (Lobo was shocked.)

…

Lobo. We're tied, four votes Lobo, four votes Ankha, one vote left. (Rizzo smirked.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Distant...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Lobo. You need to hand me your torch.

Lobo shook his head in anger, "Bad move dudes, ah-rooooo." Gaston shook his head as well.

"Lobo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lobo left without another word.

"That was quite a blindside. Another strong member was voted out. This tribe needs to get focused or you will not succeed. But, maybe help is on the way. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Lobo's Final Words**

"I honestly think we laughed too soon, ah-rooooo. My alliance was clearly discovered, by who I wonder... Rizzo is clearly mischievous, just like the rat he is. He's in control of this game, and it showed tonight, when he got the whole tribe against me. Good luck Gaston, Mint, and Puddles."

Ankha – Gaston, Lobo, Puddles, and Mint

Lobo – Ankha, Freya, Ed, Rizzo, and Tangy

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR!**

_Cyrano tells Limberg about Gonzo's plans._

"He's done, I tell you, ah-CHOO." muttered Cyrano angrily.

Limberg nodded, "We'll make sure he's done soon, squinky."

"_You wanna jump ship little koala? Go ahead and do it, but I'll have to cut your strings while your at it, squinky!" - Limberg_

_But on the bright side, Gonzo finds new allies._

"I really need your help," said Gonzo, "Mind helping me out, mate?"

"Sure!" said the person.

"_Honestly, I can trust Gonzo because he seems very determined." - ?_

_And Puddles wants to take control of the game._

"He has to go home tonight, splish," said Puddles, "Or we're dead."

Mint nodded, "If he does, the game is back in our hands, ahhhhhh."

"_Even though Lobo's gone, there's still an opening for me and Puddles to get through, ahhhhhh." - Mint_


	6. Episode 5 It's Just Pinball

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Thanks to Puddles' strange acting, Rizzo figured out a potential alliance between Gaston, Puddles, Mint, and Lobo. Couple minute later, he spied on a conversation between Gaston and Lobo, and confirmed his suspicions._

_At Ometepe, Limberg felt doubt on his alliance with Ace and Sprocket, and spoke with Sprocket. Sprocket reassured Limberg that Ace trusted him._

_To make sure his prediction was right, Sprocket spoke with Ace, and asked him if he trusted Limberg. Ace said he did._

_Back at Zapatera, Rizzo and Ed decided to combine their alliances in order to split up the foursome alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, Ometepe yet again destroyed Zapatera._

_Before tribal council, Rizzo wanted either Lobo or Gaston gone, but Ed thought it should be Puddles for being weak and annoying. The other alliance, though, had no idea that they were in for a surprise._

_At tribal council, Lobo stood out more as a leader then Gaston, and Rizzo targeted him. Lobo was shocked as he was the fourth person eliminated. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ace, Cousteau, Cyrano, Gonzo, Limberg, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ankha, Ed, Freya, Gaston, Mint, Puddles, Rizzo, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 12

Gaston was annoyed after the vote.

"_Dammit. We were found out, and there's nothing we can do about it, mon chou." - Gaston_

"Who found out, mon chou." muttered Gaston.

Rizzo smirked, "I did, squee. Actually, no wait. Puddles did. The way she acted really brought to my attention."

Puddles was confused, "When was that, splish?"

"When you were acting all happy when we got Camofrog out, squee." noted Rizzo.

"_I pulled a big move, and it really showed myself to be the power player and leader of Zapatera. Nothing can stop me now, squee." - Rizzo_

Gaston stood up, "Listen, mon chou, I'm not going down without a fight. I'm gonna win each and every challenge for Zapatera. Even if it means breaking my back!"

Rizzo shrugged, "Fine, you'll be gone by the merge, squee."

Rizzo walked off, leaving Gaston fuming.

"_Rizzo is one cocky son of a mouse, mon chou. I hope that when I meet Limberg on Ometepe, he's not as cocky and power driven as he is." - Gaston_

Rizzo and Ed walked off into the jungle, going for tree mail.

"I would like the two of us," began Ed, "Ankha, Freya, and Tangy to be the Final 5, greenhorn."

Rizzo nodded, "I'd like that plan, actually, squee."

"_Me and Rizzo orchestrated that move, greenhorn. We're the brains behind Zapatera. We deserve the money, especially myself, since I only work on a farm." - Ed_

"Whatever happens dude," reminded Ed, "We're the head honchos, greenhorn. I won't fight you, you won't fight me."

"Deal, squee." muttered Rizzo, grabbing tree mail.

Rizzo looked at the mail.

They went back to camp.

"We need 3 people to do this challenge, squee!" called Rizzo.

"_Today, we have a challenge, which is odd since it's Day 12, and we had a council last night. Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's win it, squee." - Rizzo_

Gaston took a look at the mail.

"Pinball, eh? I'll give it a shot, mon chou." smiled Gaston.

"_In the end, we decided that myself, Rizzo, and Gaston would be doing this challenge. Hopefully, we win, and bring home Zapatera the gold, me me meow!" - Ankha_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 12

Sven, Woolio, and Cousteau were talking in the shelter.

"Ever since they threw the challenge," noted Sven, "They've been doing horrible, buh-uh-ud!"

"How do you know they threw it, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio curiously.

Sven shrugged, "Well, it seems quite obvious. It didn't seem like Ed was really trying to win, buh-uh-ud."

"_Zapatera pretty much gave up when they got rid of Camofrog, buh-uh-ud. Since then, they've been losing challenges left and right. It would suck to be there right now." - Sven_

Cousteau sighed, "All I care about is our tribe, though, oui oui."

Woolio nodded, "Yeah! Screw Zapatera! They can all get voted out. I'm sticking to Ometepe, biz-aaa!"

Cousteau sighed again, "There's one person who isn't sticking to Ometepe, oui oui."

"Who, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven.

"Gonzo, oui oui." replied Cousteau.

"_According to Cousteau, Gonzo, since Day 4, has been wanting to jump ship to Zapatera. Boy does that koala have issues, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

"He has to go home, oui oui." noted Cousteau.

Sven nodded, "I agree. If he's gonna flop, he might as well just go home, buh-uh-ud."

Meanwhile, Limberg and Cyrano were talking on the way to tree mail.

"So any thought on who to get rid of next, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again," muttered Limberg, "Either Sven or Gonzo. Sven is more likely to go first, squinky."

Cyrano nodded, "Yes, but that might have to change, ah-CHOO."

Limberg was confused, "Huh, squinky?"

Cyrano told him what Cousteau told him couple days ago.

"_So, Gonzo isn't with us? *acting childish* You wanna jump ship little koala? Go ahead and do it, but I'll have to cut your strings while your at it, squinky!" - Limberg_

"Nevermind what I said then, squinky," said Limberg, "Gonzo's next."

Cyrano nodded, and took tree mail with them back to camp.

"Alright gang," read Cyrano, "We have a Pinball challenge awaiting us. We need only three players, ah-CHOO."

Cousteau and Ace took a look at the tree mail.

"We're in!" the both of them said at the same time.

"_Dude! I've been wanting to play pinball for a long time, ace! I'm great at casino games, so let me handle this one for ol' Ometepe. Cousteau and Gonzo, who are tagging along with me, will sit and watch." - Ace_

– – – – –

It was nearly night time when the 6 survivors arrived.

"Come on in guys!"

Both sets of 3 tribe mates entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before we get begin, drop your buffs."

All of them were shocked, and some were happy.

Jeff handed them the buff that they weren't wearing earlier.

"Ace, Cousteau, Gonzo, you are now on Zapatera. Ankha, Gaston, Rizzo, you are now on Ometepe. Your personal items will meet you there."

Everyone nodded.

"You'll still compete in this challenge, but if you win, your winning for your new tribe. Not the tribe you just left. For today's challenge, you will play a Survivor version of Pinball. One person will be in charge of sending the ball up the slot and onto the playing field. The other two will control the bumpers. At the end of 2 minutes, the tribe with the most points wins reward."

Jeff revealed 3 hens and 1 rooster.

"You wanna make a good impression on your new tribe, win them this, and your sure to stay a bit longer. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Shooting Pinballs: Ankha

Bumpers: Gaston and Rizzo

Zapatera

Shooting Pinballs: Gonzo

Bumpers: Ace and Cousteau

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Gonzo and Ankha shot the pinballs, and the other four got ready to bump the ball back up should it ever come back down. First, it was pretty even, with Ometepe and Zapatera racking up points quickly. Ometepe began to slow down when Gaston shot the ball off course, and into a hole that led under the bumpers. Zapatera took the lead, but quickly fell behind when Ace kept bumping the ball back and forth.

Soon it was all over...

…

…

…

"Alright, let's see the scores. Ometepe, you scored 13,000 points."

Ometepe cheered.

"And Zapatera, you scored..."

…

…

"17,000. ZAPATERA WINS REWARD!"

All of Zapatera hugged and cheered.

"Zapatera, congratulations. You've won your new tribe a feasty reward. You should be heavily thanked. As for Ometepe, nothing for you. Grab your stuff, and head on to your new camp."

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 13

Ed and Tangy kept looking out for their tribe mates.

"They've been gone all night, reeeeOWR!" noted Tangy.

"Hope they aren't lost, greenhorn." joked Ed.

"_We sent Gaston, Rizzo, and Ankha to win us the reward challenge. But uh, we haven't seen them since they left, and it's Day 13. We're worried about them, greenhorn." - Ed_

Just then, Tangy noticed something.

"ED! I see something, reeeeOWR!" she called.

Ed looked at the direction Tangy pointed in, and saw a bird, a frog, and a koala walking to their camp.

"Oh $#," cursed Ed, "It was a tribe swap, greenhorn. Dammit."

"_It looks like we lost Gaston, Ankha, and Rizzo to Ometepe, reeeeOWR. We're stuck with these three newcomers. Their fates have yet to be decided." - Tangy_

Ace waved his arms, "Anyone home, ace!"

Ed waved in response, "Welcome to Zapatera boys, greenhorn!"

Ed and Tangy helped Ace, Gonzo, and Cousteau carry the chickens to camp. Freya, Mint, and Puddles joined them.

"What happened, splish?" asked Puddles.

"Tribe swap," noted Gonzo, "We're on your team now, mate."

"_Jeff threw us a curve ball, and now I'm where I wanna be; Zapatera. It's time for the tables to turn, mate. Ometepe is as good dead." - Gonzo_

Freya smiled, "Well, I'm sure you'll like it here, uff da! Thanks for the chicken!"

Cousteau smiled, "It was nothing, oui oui."

"_Now that we've swapped, I'm worried about Gonzo, oui oui. He got what he wanted, and if he succeeds, me and Ace are screwed." - Cousteau_

After the dust settled, Cousteau and Ace were talking.

"I have to warn you about something, oui oui." said Cousteau.

Ace was interested, "Yes, ace?"

"Gonzo has been wanting to jump ship since Day 4, oui oui," explained Cousteau, "I'm not kidding you man."

"I believe you, ace," replied Ace, "But why?"

Cousteau shrugged, "He's come to me, since he thinks he can trust me, oui oui."

"_Cousteau told me that Gonzo needs to go home ASAP. While I want to keep ourselves tight as possible, I can't allow Gonzo to take us down on a sinking ship. He's going down hard, ace." - Ace_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and Freya were talking.

"I know us three are obvious targets," noted Gonzo, "But I think we can do some heavy damage, mate."

Freya nodded, "I know so, uff da. But why do you want your old tribe mates out so quick?"

"I was an outside on Ometepe, mate." explained Gonzo.

"_Gonzo offered an alliance, and I jumped on that opportunity, uff da. Rizzo and Ankha are at Ometepe, and we probably won't see them again. If Gonzo is willing to jump ship, then golly we'll let him do it." - Freya_

"Alright then," said Freya shaking Gonzo's hand, "It's me, you, Tangy, and Ed to the Final 4, uff da."

Gonzo smirked.

"_Ometepe, prepare to meet your demise. I wish I could've helped you out, but you never gave me the chance, mate." - Gonzo_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 13

As the three old members of Zapatera were walking down to their new home, Gaston was worrying.

"_Oh $%##. This just HAD to happen did it? Well, it looks like I'm a goner. But, mon chou, I'm not a quitter. I'm gonna fight to make sure I stay, and Rizzo and Ankha go. I need to stay in this game." - Gaston_

Back at camp, Sprocket and Sven were watching out.

"Where could they be, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven.

Sprocket shrugged, "Sven, if I had a GPS built into me I'd tell ya, zort."

"_We've been waiting for a long time for Gonzo, Ace, and Cousteau to get back from the challenge, zort." - Sprocket_

Sven chuckled, "Wow, they are battling aren't they, buh-uh-ud?"

"But, it's just pinball, zort!" replied Sprocket, "How could this take-"

He was interrupted by Woolio.

"I see something, biz-aaa!" he yelled.

There, in the distance, was a cat, a rabbit, and a mouse walking towards their camp.

"Wait," noted Sven, "That's not them, buh-uh-ud."

"Then it must have been a tribal swap, zort." sighed Sprocket.

"_The tribes were switched up, apparently. We lost 3 great players, buh-uh-ud. I hope these newcomers are as good as they were on Zapatera." - Sven_

Rizzo yelled out, "Hey you guys, squee!"

Rizzo, Ankha, Gaston, Sprocket, Woolio, and Sven entered camp. Limberg and Cyrano joined them.

"Who are you, squinky?" grunted Limberg. He had just gotten up.

"There was a tribe swap," noted Ankha, "We're on your tribe now, me me meow."

Limberg was gonna make a snide remark, but Cyrano opened his mouth first.

"Oh, sweet! Ah-CHOO!" smiled Cyrano, as he showed them around camp.

"_Ace, Cousteau, and Gonzo are at Zapatera now. If my predictions are right, Gonzo will be dead in less then 1 tribal. I hope Cousteau has a functioning brain, and gets Gonzo out, squinky." - Limberg_

After Cyrano showed them around camp, he began talking with Gaston.

"You know, man," said Gaston, "Couple nights ago, I lost my ally Lobo, mon chou."

Cyrano nodded.

"I would like to take out the guy who masterminded it, mon chou," noted Gaston.

"Which is, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Gaston rolled his eyes, "Rizzo!"

"_Gaston wants to vote Rizzo and Ankha out, since they took out his ally, Lobo, out couple nights ago. I'll talk with Limberg about it, and see where he stands with it, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Ometepe tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from Ometepe."

Rizzo did so.

"For today's challenge, there are ten tiles out in the field, five for each tribe. Your goal is to knock each tile with a coconut. Every hit counts. First tribe to knock out all 5 tiles, wins immunity. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Order of tossing: Sprocket, Sven, Limberg, Rizzo, and Gaston

Zapatera

Order of tossing: Cousteau, Ace, Ed, Tangy, and Mint

Cousteau and Sprocket were first.

"Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, and both connected.

"Both score! 1-1!"

Sven and Ace were next.

"Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, but Sven's was a bit off course.

"Ace scores! Zapatera leads 2-1!"

Limberg and Ed were next.

"Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, but Ed's was a bit too overpowered.

"Limberg scores! We're tied 2-2!"

Rizzo and Tangy were next.

"Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, but Tangy's went off course.

"Rizzo scores! Ometepe leads 3-2!"

Gaston and Mint were next.

"Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, and...

…

...

"Both score! We're at 4-3! We're gonna rotate back to Sprocket and Cousteau."

The both of them went back up.

"If Sprocket connects, Ometepe wins immunity for the third straight time. Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, and...

…

…

…

"Cousteau scores! We're tied 4-4!"

Both Sven and Ace went up. This was the final toss, maybe.

"One more tile from either tribe, and it's over. Ready, TOSS!"

Both tossed their coconuts, and...

…

…

…

…

…

"SVEN CONNECTS! OMETEPE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ometepe cheered and hugged.

"Three straight wins for Ometepe! No tribal council again! As for Zapatera, another tribal council. You may have new members, but your still a tribe. See you then."

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 14

Ed, Freya, Tangy, and Gonzo were talking in the forest.

"Alright," said Freya, "Gonzo, being the 'guest of honor', who would you like to vote out first, uff da?"

Gonzo smirked, "Ace, since I can control Cousteau. We were both on the outside on Ometepe. He says he'll help me in whatever we do, mate."

"_Tonight, we're sending Ace home tonight, mate. He's too strong, and he needs to go before a merge." - Gonzo_

Ed nodded, "Okay then, greenhorn. I just hope this doesn't screw us over, as I would much rather vote out Puddles or Mint."

"They'll probably go next, uff da," noted Freya.

Ed sighed, "Fine, greenhorn."

"_I much rather it be Puddles, but uh, my alliance insists it'd be Ace tonight. Fine, but we'll be just as weak in challenge, greenhorn." - Ed_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and Cousteau were talking.

"You in to vote Ace, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Cousteau shrugged, "Sure, oui oui. Let's not talk much, we can't be seen together. If you catch my drift."

Gonzo understood, "I do, man. Later, mate."

Gonzo left, leaving Cousteau shaking his head.

"_There's no way Ace should go home tonight. There just isn't... Why must be vote out a strong competitor? Ometepe or not, I just want to keep the team strong, oui oui!" - Cousteau_

Elsewhere, Puddles and Mint were talking.

"Freya told me that Ace is going tonight, ahhhhhh." noted Mint.

"Do you believe her, splish?" asked Puddles.

Mint shook her head.

"_I don't trust any of the old Zapatera members, except for Puddles, ahhhhhh. Tonight, is the best night, if any, to blindside one of those 3; Freya, Ed, or Tangy." - Mint_

"Those three members of Ometepe," noted Mint, "We need their votes to take Ed out tonight, ahhhhhh."

Puddles nodded, "I agree, splish. Quickly! Let's go talk with them."

Moments later, Mint and Puddles were speaking with Ace and Cousteau.

"Did you know your name is on the chopping block, ahhhhhh?" asked Mint.

Ace nodded, clearly annoyed, "Cousteau told me, ace."

Mint nodded, "Listen, you guys need to talk to Gonzo, and plan on-"

"Gonzo's with them, oui oui." muttered Cousteau.

Mint cursed silently.

"…_.. There's only one thing that we can do... but it'll take a lot of work, ahhhhhh." - Mint_

Mint turned to Puddles, "You need to talk to Tangy, ahhhhhh, and convince her to turn on Ed."

Puddles nodded, and left.

"_This needs to work, ace, it just has to. If it doesn't, I'm a goner." - Ace_

– – – – –

The Zapatera tribe entered tribal council.

"So, on Day 13, you guys were greeted with 3 new members to your tribe. Mint, was the welcoming good?" asked Jeff.

"It was really nice, especially when we saw that they won us the reward. It was just awesome, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Ace, does being on Zapatera worry you?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, especially since we're outnumbered 5-3. It'd take a grand miracle in order to turn things around, ace." replied Ace.

"Puddles, last time you were here, Lobo went home. Does tonight finally see the end to a weak link?" asked Jeff.

Puddles shook her head.

"Jeff, there are so many things going on at Zapatera, that there's nothing to consider. Every single one of us is vulnerable tonight, splish." replied Puddles.

"Cousteau, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm gonna be taking out a threat, I guess, oui oui." replied Cousteau.

Gonzo nodded.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Ace, your up."

– – – – –

Ace's Vote: You are the ringleader of that alliance, and tonight I hope it's you, and not me, ace. (Ed)

Freya's Vote: Ometepe is going down in the dumps, and you sadly, are first, uff da. (Ace)

Gonzo's Vote: Good bye Ometepe, hello Zapatera, mate. (Ace)

Tangy's Vote: (doesn't say a word) (?)

– – – – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ace. (He nodded.)

…

Ed. One vote Ed, one vote Ace. (Ed nodded.)

…

Ace. Two votes Ace, one vote Ed.

…

…

Ace. Three votes Ace, one vote Ed. (Gonzo smirked.)

…

…

Ed. Two votes Ed, three votes Ace. (Freya raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Ed. We're tied, three votes Ed, three votes Ace. (Ed was confused.)

…

…

…

Ed. That's four votes Ed, three votes Ace, one vote left. (Mint and Puddles looked at Tangy.)

…

…

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Distant, Ed. That's 5, and it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ed kissed the back of Tangy's head, and gave Freya a hug.

"Ed, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ed turned around, "Good luck, y'all!" And he left.

"You've experienced your first blindside. Perhaps this is a wake up call, and this'll boost your spirits up a notch. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ed's Final Words**

"Wow. I mean, wow! I was betrayed in the game of Survivor, greenhorn. I honestly think Tangy was the one who turned her back on me. To say the least, I'm not angry at her. She has to do what she has to do in order to get through the game. I wish the best of luck to her, and Freya."

Ace – Freya, Ed, and Gonzo

Ed – Ace, Puddles, Mint, Cousteau, and Tangy

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR!**

_Tangy breaks down._

"I don't know if I can go on..." said Tangy, tears sliding down her face.

Gonzo placed an arm around her, "You just gotta believe, mate."

"_Tangy can do this! There's no reason why she should consider quitting, mate." - Gonzo_

_The Puppet Mouse meets the other mouse._

"So you wanna work this through, squee?" asked Rizzo.

Limberg nodded, smirking, "Sure, squinky.

"_C'mon, little mousey! Jump into my arms, and let me tie on your little string, squinky..." - Limberg_

_And the Survivors are in for a twist!_

"Both tribes are going to tribal council tonight!" called Jeff.

"_It's so CRAZY around here, ahhhhhh!" - Mint_

"_The weakest has to go home, buh-uh-ud." - Sven_


	7. Episode 6 The Wandering Koala

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Gaston was furious with Rizzo for figuring out about his alliance, and was ready for anything they had to throw at him._

_At Ometepe, Cousteau was spilling the beans about Gonzo's plans to everyone. Cyrano even told Limberg about it. Gonzo was in deep trouble._

_But that all changed when he, Ace, and Cousteau were all sent to Zapatera. Gaston also got a chance at redemption, but he was stuck at Ometepe with Rizzo and Ankha._

_At the new Zapatera, Gonzo aligned with Freya, Ed, and Tangy, and their first target was Ace. When Ace found out from Cousteau, Ace wasn't pleased._

_At the new Ometepe tribe, Gaston immediately jumped to the Ometepe side, and tried aligning with Cyrano. Cyrano was slightly suspicious of him._

_At the immunity challenge, Ometepe and Zapatera were neck and neck, but Ometepe finished it up, winning immunity for the third straight time._

_With Zapatera going back to tribal for a third time, it seemed like Ace was going home, since the Ed/Freya/Gonzo/Tangy alliance had the numbers. _

_However, Mint and Puddles were ready to change the game up. They went to Ace and Cousteau with a plan to blindside Ed, the ringleader of the opposing alliance. When it seemed only 4-4, Mint told Puddles to try to work Tangy's vote._

_At tribal council, Puddles succeeded, and Tangy betrayed her alliance. Ed was blindsided, and sent home. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ankha, Cyrano, Gaston, Limberg, Rizzo, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ace, Cousteau, Freya, Gonzo, Mint, Puddles, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 15

Freya was not happy about the last vote.

"_Last night at tribal council, I'm betting Tangy was the deciding vote that sent Ed home last night, uff da. That conniving little #%#$." - Freya_

Freya saw Tangy on a rock facing the fire, and went over to her.

"Why did you do it, uff da?" asked Freya, annoyed.

Tangy shrugged, "I don't know, reeeeOWR."

Freya didn't believe it for a second, "Yeah, well, uff da, remember, you just $%#$ed yourself in this game. Ed had the numbers, and we were set for a good long while."

Tangy nodded, not speaking.

"Just think about that as we get voted off, uff da." scolded Freya.

She left Tangy to herself.

"_I voted Ed out last night, since, well, there would be a tie last night, and besides Ed had to go at some point as it was, reeeeOWR. (teary eyed) I never thought voting off a friend would be so hard..." - Tangy_

Gonzo could sense something was wrong with Tangy, and as such, he went over to her.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

"Go away, Gonzo, reeeeOWR," sighed Tangy, "I'm fine."

Gonzo looked at the ground where Tangy was. Tangy was clearly crying, since her tears were leaving wet spots on the sand.

"_This morning, I sensed something was wrong with Tangy. She was speaking to anyone. Plus, she was crying, mate." - Gonzo_

"No, your not, mate," noted Gonzo, moving closer to Tangy.

Tangy gave up, and let the tears fall freely, "This game is so hard, reeeeOWR."

Gonzo placed his arm around her, "C'mon, Tangy, it isn't that bad, mate. Once you get far enough, well, it becomes easy because all you can see is the million dollars."

Tangy sighed, "I don't even think I deserve the million dollars, reeeeOWR."

"_(crying) Someone else deserves this prize, reeeeOWR. What have I done to deserve it? Nothing." - Tangy_

Tangy placed her head in Gonzo's shoulder, and began crying hard. Gonzo held her tight.

"Whatever you do, mate, just don't quit. Your a big girl, Tangy," smiled Gonzo, "You still have a 1/15 chance of winning!"

Tangy nodded, still slightly sobbing.

"_I had a heart-to-heart moment with Tangy, which is odd for me since I really don't like getting close with other people, mate. But uh, she needed coaching, and I hope she doesn't quit." - Gonzo_

Couple minutes after Tangy had calm down, Gonzo was now in the jungle with Ace.

"Alright dude," sighed Ace, "Why are you doing this, ace?"

"Doing what, mate?" asked Gonzo, trying to play Ace.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Gonzo, don't #$#%ing lie to me, ace. I've heard from Cousteau what you've been up to!"

Gonzo sighed, "Well, you know what, mate? I like these people! They are better then what you have to offer."

"Too bad that they won't last long, ace! Mint and Puddles are with me and Cousteau!" snapped Ace.

"_Gonzo should of just kept quiet, and just stick to Ometepe. Had he done it, he probably wouldn't be in this mess, ace." - Ace_

Gonzo sighed.

"_Cousteau is clearly NOT on my side at all, mate. I have to deal with him, later. Right now, it's a matter of getting Ace out of here." - Gonzo_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 15

Limberg and Cyrano were talking about the next vote.

"Right now, squinky," noted Limberg, "As long as Zapatera starts voting out their strongest members, I don't think we'll ever have to go to tribal council!"

Cyrano chuckled.

"_Seriously, Zapatera has voted out 2 of their stronger members; Camofrog and Lobo. If they vote out yet another strong player, then I bet their asses will be at tribal council until the merge, squinky." - Limberg_

"But let's not get too cocky," noted Cyrano, "We still have to plan it out, ah-CHOO."

Limberg nodded.

Cyrano thought about it, "It's clear that a old Zapatera has to go, right, ah-CHOO?"

Limberg nodded, "Indeed, squinky."

"I honestly think Gaston is the strongest one of the three, ah-CHOO," noted Cyrano, "I think he might have to go first before Rizzo or Ankha."

Limberg nodded, "But, I do not trust Rizzo, nor do I want to keep Ankha around to the merge, squinky."

"_Right now, it's clear that Ometepe is sticking together; me, Limberg, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio. So, it's between Gaston, Rizzo, and Ankha, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"Gaston came up to me about voting out Ankha and Rizzo, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano.

Limberg smirked, "Perfect! More salt to pour on the Zapatera wound, squinky."

Limberg got up.

"Where are you going, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"Stir up trouble, squinky." smirked Limberg.

"_If Gaston wants Rizzo and Ankha out, then I'll tell them the same. Hopefully, this divides the tribe, and gets all 3 Zapateras out, squinky!" - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Rizzo, Ankha, and Sprocket were all hanging out.

"So," began Rizzo, "How's life here at Ometepe, squee?"

Sprocket smiled, "It's been really nice, man. Dude, I'm so pumped that we've been winning challenges. Zapatera deserves each and every defeat, zort!"

Rizzo nodded, "I know, right? They suck, squee!"

"_All I care about in my old Zapatera alliance is Ankha. As long as she stays, I'm comfortable. But, here on Ometepe, I do need some help, squee. Perhaps Sprocket is the answer." - Rizzo_

"If they don't vote off Puddles or Mint," noted Ankha, "They will continue to lose, me me meow."

Rizzo nodded, "I'm with you on that, girl, squee."

"Well hey," reminded Sprocket, "By voting out strong players, we'll be stronger, right, zort?"

Rizzo scoffed, "Maybe, squee."

"_I might need some help getting back to the top spot, zort. Ace is on Zapatera, and he could be gone any day now. Especially with Gonzo's conniving little self around. Rizzo seems like a smart dude, maybe he'll help me out." - Sprocket_

"Say guys, zort?" asked Sprocket.

"Yes, squee?" asked Rizzo.

"I think we need to stick together up to the merge, zort," planned Sprocket.

"What's in it for us, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

"Gaston goes first should we lose, zort?" offered Sprocket.

Rizzo shook Sprocket's hand, "Done deal, squee."

"_Sprocket told me and Ankha that Ometepe might be getting rid of Gaston first should we lose a challenge. That's good, squee. He's a big threat as it is." - Rizzo_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 16

Freya, Tangy, and Gonzo were talking.

"Alright," sighed Freya, "We had a mishap, uff da. But, let's not have that happen again!"

Both Tangy and Gonzo nodded.

"_It's game time, mate. Ace has to go now. He's over stayed his welcome." - Gonzo_

"Freya," said Tangy, "I don't want another strong guy to go, reeeeOWR."

Gonzo was confused, "Why? It'd make the merge so easy for us, mate."

"Just listen to me for a minute!" snapped Tangy, "If we keep Mint and Puddles around, we're just asking for a death trap, reeeeOWR."

Freya was surprised that Tangy would want to vote out Puddles.

"I'm all for that, uff da." noted Freya.

"_Tangy wants to keep the team strong, and take out either Mint or Puddles. To be honest, she's right, uff da. We've been voting out our stronger men, and not taking out the weak." - Freya_

Gonzo sighed, "Fine. I'll vote those girls out with you both, mate. BUT! Ace is going after they do, right?"

"Hopefully, uff da." said Freya.

"_All I want is for there to be very little left of Ometepe, and a lot of Zapatera, by the merge. By the looks of things here, it's not going well, mate." - Gonzo_

Meanwhile, Ace and Cousteau were talking.

"We need to hope we make it through these next two councils, ace." noted Ace.

Cousteau nodded, "We need Gonzo out ASAP, oui oui."

"_I'm still questioning why we didn't vote Gonzo out instead of Ed last couple nights ago, oui oui. Gonzo is not Ometepe anymore. He's a wandering koala without a tribe right now in my eyes." - Cousteau_

Ace nodded, "We have 4 votes; you, me, and the 2 girls, ace."

"Well," sighed Cousteau, "This is where the game gets tricky for us, oui oui. I was approached by Tangy yesterday, and she wants to vote out Puddles, or maybe Mint."

Ace shrugged, "Could work out for us, ace."

"_Right now, I'm still vulnerable. Mint and Puddles could jump to Freya, Tangy, and Gonzo, and pick me and Cousteau off. That's not gonna happen, ace. If I have to, I might consider voting Puddles or Mint out." - Ace_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 16

Limberg and Rizzo were walking through the jungle.

"Why hello there fellow mouse, squee," smirked Rizzo.

Limberg smirked back.

"_Time to stir up trouble. Though, my work will be all for naught if they actually DO want eachother out, squinky." - Limberg_

"So," started Limberg, "What's up, squinky?"

"Well, I want to ask you that same question, squee." replied Rizzo.

"Well," began Limberg, "I will say this, squinky. Your not gonna be the first to go."

Rizzo smirked, "Then who is, squee?"

"Gaston is, squinky." noted Limberg.

"_Yes! Limberg is playing a smart game. Getting rid of Gaston is much smarter in my mind, and plus, he just gained a loyal ally up to the merge, squee!" - Rizzo_

They shook hands.

"_Well, looks like Rizzo did want Gaston out from the get go, squinky. Oh well. Doesn't matter, we have 2 more votes as it is." - Limberg_

But else where, Gaston was talking with Sven and Woolio.

"You guys need to know something, mon chou." said Gaston to Sven and Woolio.

"What is it, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

"Rizzo and Ankha are tight as nails, mon chou," explained Gaston, "They even kiss!"

Sven shivered at the thought of that.

"Hah! They think their so sneaky with their little showmance," laughed Woolio, "Well, I know sneaky, boy. Let's split them up, biz-aaa!"

"_From what I heard, people want Gaston out first should we lose. Honestly, I think Gaston should be kept for a couple more nights, biz-aaa. I mean, he IS good in challenges." - Woolio_

"But who should go first, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven.

"Ankha should," noted Gaston, "She's rich, beautiful, and charming all wrapped up into a fine package of hot cat booty, mon chou. Point is, she's a threat, and needs to go."

Woolio nodded, shaking Gaston's hand, "I'm with you on that, biz-aaa!"

"_I have 2 votes on my side, making it 3. If I can get Limberg, Cyrano, or Sprocket to join us, Rizzo and Ankha are done for sure, mon chou." - Gaston_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Ometepe tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Zapatera tribe, Ed voted out last tribal council."

Most of Ometepe was shocked. Rizzo cursed.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Before I get to the challenge, I just want to say this now. Both tribes are going to tribal council tonight! Two tribal councils, two people going home. Now, we're gonna compete in a challenge, for reward. Here's how it'll work. You'll assign three people to shoot a certain weapon. Either a slingshot, spear, or throwing axe. Person who gets it closest to the center of the target wins the point. First tribe to get at least 2 points wins reward."

"Tonight, you'll be feasting on peach cobbler. You get as much as you want until the other tribe's tribal council is over with. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Slingshot: Sven

Spear: Sprocket

Axe: Gaston

Zapatera

Slingshot: Tangy

Spear: Cousteau

Axe: Ace

"Sven, Tangy, you guys are first. Take your aim, and FIRE!"

Sven and Tangy shot their slingshots at the target.

Sven's was 9 inches from the middle.

Tangy's was 8 inches from the middle.

"Very close! Tangy is 1 inch closer to the mark! Zapatera leads 1-0!"

Sprocket and Cousteau were next.

"Take your aim, and THROW!"

Sprocket and Cousteau threw their spears at the target.

Sprocket was 10 inches from the middle.

Cousteau was 12 inches from the middle.

"Sprocket's throw was 2 inches closer! Ometepe ties it up 1-1!"

It was now down to Gaston and Ace.

"Player who gets their axe closest to the middle, wins reward for their tribe. Take your aim, and THROW!"

Gaston and Ace threw their axes at the target.

Gaston was 9 inches from the middle...

….

….

….

….

Ace was 6 inches from the middle.

"By 3 inches, ACE SCORES! ZAPATERA WINS REWARD!"

All of Zapatera hugged and cheered.

"You broke Ometepe's streak, Zapatera. Good job. You guys will attend tribal first, and vote someone off. You'll then go to the jury side, and eat some peach cobbler. Ometepe will then come in, and vote someone out. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 16

Puddles and Mint were sitting by the fire.

"You know, ahhhhhh," sighed Mint, "I have a bad feeling, that it's gonna be one of us going tonight."

"Why?" asked Puddles, confused, "We have the two boys on our side. One of them is going tonight, splish!"

"_I'm sensing something bad coming. Maybe it's just an animal instinct or something, ahhhhhh. I'm thinking that it's either gonna be me or Puddles going home tonight. Question is, who?" - Mint_

"I don't know Puddles," sighed Mint, "I just don't know, ahhhhhh. All we can hope for is that we're wrong, and that someone else is leaving tonight."

Puddles nodded, "I hope your right, splish. I'm not ready to go home yet!"

Meanwhile, Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy were talking.

"So how are we gonna pull this vote off, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Tangy shrugged, "I don't know, reeeeOWR. I did tell Cousteau and Ace that they are safe tonight, though. Perhaps they'll vote one of the girls out."

"_I hate doing this to Puddles, but it's a game, and Gonzo really coped me through the first time, reeeeOWR. It shouldn't matter who's your friend; if they have to go, they have to go." - Tangy_

Freya stood up, "Alright, uff da, I have a solution. Let's just split the votes."

Gonzo nodded, "Sounds like a plan, mate."

"_Because quite honestly, no one cares who leaves tonight, as long as it ain't one of us, mate." - Gonzo_

"Question is," noted Gonzo, "Who votes for who?"

The alliance pondered that decision, while Ace and Cousteau pondered their own.

"So which one is going tonight, oui oui?" asked Cousteau.

Ace shrugged, "I honestly have no idea, ace. Mint is quite rude at times, yet Puddles is much much weaker then she is."

"_Tonight, we have tribal council, and hopefully, from what we've been hearing, either Mint or Puddles is going home tonight, ace." - Ace_

"If we're having that tough of a decision, ace," noted Ace, "We should just split it."

Cousteau shook his head, "No, we can't. We're not entirely sure what Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy are gonna do, oui oui."

Ace sighed.

"_Tonight will be a very crazy night tonight, no matter how you look at it, oui oui." - Cousteau_

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 16

Limberg, Cyrano, and Woolio were talking.

"You guys," noted Woolio, "I think we have a good target for tonight, biz-aaa!"

"Who, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"Ankha," said Woolio, "She's too rich to be in this game. She's covered in gold, biz-aaa."

Limberg nodded, "True that, squinky."

"So, is that our plan, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

Limberg sighed, "Maybe, squinky. We're still not sure if that's the one we want out. Just be glad no one from old Ometepe is going."

Woolio nodded.

"_Ankha's not going home tonight, as Gaston is going. Sorry Woolio, squinky. You just have to accept the fact that I get what I want." - Limberg_

Rizzo, Sven, and Sprocket were talking.

"Honestly," said Sven, "And this might sound strange coming from me, buh-uh-ud, but I think the weak should go home."

Sprocket nodded, "I see what you are saying, zort."

"Like who, squee?" asked Rizzo.

"Ankha?" suggested Sven.

Rizzo was a bit alarmed.

"_If this was Gaston's idea that got into Sven's head, then he is messed up, squee! Why go after my girl, man? Come after me, you big wuss!" - Rizzo_

Sprocket nodded, "I agree with you on that, zort."

"Rizzo, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven, needing a response from Rizzo.

"Oh, uh, sure, squee?" chuckled Rizzo.

Sven smiled, "Sweet! We're all set then, buh-uh-ud!"

"_Sure, I might be a weak link, but uh, I want to help vote out the weak. Ankha is the second weakest after me, I think, buh-uh-ud." - Sven_

– – – – –

The Zapatera tribe entered tribal council.

"So, we have tribal council, and after this you'll be feasting on peach cobbler. Freya, how big was this reward?" asked Jeff.

"It meant a lot to win this one reward, uff da. We haven't won much anything in a while, so it was nice." replied Freya.

"Ace, is tonight's vote hard for you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, it is. I really don't know if I'm making a good choice tonight, but uh, I think tonight will strength our tribe, ace." replied Ace.

"Puddles, do you view yourself as a target tonight?" asked Jeff.

Puddles nodded.

"I do. Ace even said that tonight should help the tribe out. That could be me walking out, splish." replied Puddles.

"Cousteau, how does your vote affect the outcome?" asked Jeff.

"It could either help the majority, or flow with the minority, oui oui." replied Cousteau.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Cousteau, your up."

– – –

Mint's Vote: It's either you or me tonight. We had an alliance, and unfortunately, we're gonna be split, ahhhhhh. (Puddles)

Puddles' Vote: You were awesome! Sucks that one of us is leaving tonight, splish. (Mint)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Puddles.

…

Mint. One vote Mint, one vote Puddles. (Both girls nodded.)

…

Mint. Two votes Mint, one vote Puddles. (Mint was worried.)

…

…

Puddles. We're tied, two votes Puddles, two votes Mint.

…

…

Puddles. Three votes Puddles, two votes Mint. (Puddles was worried.)

…

…

Mint. We're tied, three votes Mint, three votes Puddles. One vote left.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Distant...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Puddles. You need to hand me your torch.

Puddles hugged Mint and Tangy goodbye.

"Puddles, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Puddles waved goodbye as she left.

"Good work, Zapatera. Perhaps now you might win challenges. But remember, you've taken out 3 strong players, and only 1 weak player. It might not be enough. Grab your torches, and head over to the jury side to listen in on Ometepe's tribal council."

– – – – –

The Ometepe tribe entered tribal council.

"Haven't seen you guys in 10 days for some of you. Just so we're clear, Zapatera won reward to eat peach cobbler in front of you. Sprocket, even though theres food over there, you look fine to me." noted Jeff.

"I'm a robot, Jeff. I don't have to worry about starvation, or cravings. To me, Zapatera won fair and square, and we can't change it, zort." replied Sprocket.

"Cyrano, how does the vote go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, one of the three old Zapateras are on the chopping block, ah-CHOO. We haven't fully decided which one goes first, but uh, their all targets to me." replied Cyrano.

Rizzo was suspicious.

"Sven, are you still worried, even though it's a Zapatera member going home?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I'm a weak competitor, and I don't mind that, buh-uh-ud. But I hope what I've been told is true." replied Sven.

"Limberg, should the weakest go?" asked Jeff.

Limberg shook his head.

"In my world Jeff, the weak stay, and the strong must go, squinky." replied Limberg

Both Gaston and Rizzo were now fully suspicious.

"Alright, Zapatera, your done for the night. Head on back to camp."

Zapatera left tribal council.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Ankha, your up."

– – –

Gaston's Vote: I can't wait to see the look on your boyfriend's face when you go home, mon chou. (Ankha)

Rizzo's Vote: I hope to never see you again, squee. (Gaston)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ankha. (She nodded sadly.)

…

Gaston. One vote Gaston, one vote Ankha.

…

Gaston. Two votes Gaston, one vote Ankha. (Gaston sighed.)

…

Ankha. We're tied, two votes Ankha, two votes Gaston.

…

….

Ankha. Three votes Ankha, two votes Gaston. (Rizzo was worried.)

…

…

Gaston. Tied again, three votes Gaston, three votes Ankha. (Gaston rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Gaston. Four votes Gaston, three votes Ankha.

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Distant, Gaston. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Gaston nodded, and took his torch to Jeff.

"Gaston, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gaston looked behind him, "Don't trust Rizzo, mon chou!" And left.

"Interesting vote. We'll see how this pays off. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Puddles' Final Words**

"I'm not surprised to be sitting here, splish. Not at all. I knew I was a target coming into the vote. I'm very surprised at how well the votes were split tonight. I figured that they would stick as one group, and vote whoever they chose. Oh well. Good luck to Mint and Gaston!"

Mint – Freya, Cousteau, and Puddles

Puddles – Ace, Gonzo, Mint, and Tangy

**Gaston's Final Words**

"Well, my plan failed, and here I sit, mon chou. Rizzo is the most devious player in this game, and for good reason. He spotted my alliance of me, Lobo, Puddles, and Mint, and guess what? All of them are gone except for Mint. Mint, you better pull this off and WIN IT!"

Ankha – Sven, Gaston, and Woolio

Gaston – Ankha, Limberg, Cyrano, Rizzo, and Sprocket

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR!**

_Cousteau joins a solid alliance!_

"I trust you dude, ace," smiled Ace, "I think they'll accept you once we merge!"

Both he and Cousteau shake hands.

"_I love this offer, since it's pretty much fool-proof, oui oui." - Cousteau_

_While Gonzo tries to get Cousteau to trust him._

"You have to trust me!" said Gonzo, "Those Ometepes won't take you back, mate!"

Cousteau nodded.

"_Honestly, Gonzo's an idiot, oui oui." - Cousteau_

_And the mice want eachother gone._

"_Rizzo can't be trusted, squinky." - Limberg._

"_Limberg's playing a tough game, squee, and perhaps it's time he picks up his stuff, and leaves." - Rizzo_


	8. Episode 7 Make Him Suffer

_Last time on, Survivor,_

_Gonzo comforted a crying Tangy about the game, and encouraged her to not take friendships seriously, or she would end up quitting like she almost did._

_At Ometepe, Limberg and Cyrano talked about which old member of Zapatera should go. Cyrano wanted Gaston to go, while Limberg wanted Rizzo or Ankha out. Eventually, Limberg got a plan to turn Rizzo against Gaston. To his surprise, Rizzo already wanted Gaston out._

_Meanwhile, Rizzo was slightly nervous about the upcoming days, so he made a plan with Sprocket to get to the merge, and nothing more. Sprocket agreed._

_At Zapatera, Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy were talking about voting either Puddles or Mint for being part of that old alliance, and for being weak in challenges._

_When both tribes had to go to tribal council, Zapatera won the chance to eat peach cobbler at Ometepe's tribal council._

_Before Zapatera's tribal council, Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy planned to split the votes, while Ace and Cousteau were conflicted with trusting the girls. Tonight would be a crazy one for Zapatera._

_Before Ometepe's tribal council, Gaston tried to sway Woolio and Sven to vote out Ankha. Gaston continued his attempts with Limberg and Cyrano._

_At tribal council, Zapatera's majority went towards Puddles, and she went home. At Ometepe, Gaston's plotting failed, and he went home next. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ankha, Cyrano, Limberg, Rizzo, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ace, Cousteau, Freya, Gonzo, Mint, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 17

Freya was happy after the vote.

"_Last night was a pretty split up vote, uff da. Just as planned. Mint may still be here, and if we lose, she's a goner. Guaranteed." - Freya_

Freya was talking with Gonzo and Tangy.

"Right now, I want to keep Mint around, mate," planned Gonzo, "Why? I don't trust Ace or Cousteau at all."

Tangy nodded, "Yeah, they are too big of a threat. My guess is if we lose, we keep Mint around, and vote one of them out, reeeeOWR."

Freya sighed, "But why? Seriously! Mint is dead weight to us in terms of numbers, uff da. Once we merge, she's going straight to the Ometepes."

"_I know realize that Cousteau is not on my side at all. He's been playing me out to be a fool, and quite honestly, mate, that pisses me off." - Gonzo_

"But Freya," noted Gonzo, "Do you realize that we can control Mint's fate, mate? If she sides with us, she's set to go. If not, we'll vote her out."

Freya sighed, "I see your point, but... we can't lose focus of the game, uff da. I know Ace and Cousteau are strong, and tight."

"_Gonzo really wants for an Ometepe member to go home. While I agree with him, uff da, I think Mint needs to go. We'll see what happens." - Freya_

Meanwhile, Ace and Cousteau were talking.

"Crazy vote huh, ace?" chuckled Ace.

Cousteau nodded, "But hey, oui oui, we're still here, and that gives us a chance."

"_I hope Gonzo realizes that I'm still 'on his side'. I need to stay for as long as I can, and if Gonzo finds out that I'm not on his side, oui oui, I'm a goner." - Cousteau_

Ace thought about something in his head.

"_Right now, I'm in an alliance with Limberg, Cyrano, and Sprocket. You know, Cousteau's been really loyal to me since we've joined forces here on Zapatera, ace. I think we need him on our side." - Ace_

"Let me ask you something, Cousteau, ace." said Ace.

"Yeah?" asked Cousteau, curiously.

"Right now, there is an alliance between me, Sprocket, Limberg, and Cyrano, ace. I would like you to join us. You accept it?" asked Ace.

Cousteau thought about it.

"_To be offered a large option, oui oui, is a big deal for me. I've never been in a true alliance so far into the game. I accepted his offer." - Cousteau_

Cousteau nodded, "Sure, Ace! I'll join you guys, oui oui!"

They shook hands.

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 17

Limberg was sleeping in the shelter. He opened one eye, to watch Rizzo laugh with Ankha and Sprocket.

"_Rizzo is so sneaky, squinky. Actually, I think he's sneakier then I am. I know we made a deal to get to the merge, but quite honestly, I want to make him suffer." - Limberg_

Limberg got out of the shelter to speak with Cyrano.

"I'm worried about keeping Rizzo around, squinky." noted Limberg.

Cyrano nodded, "I can see why, ah-CHOO."

Limberg shook his head, "It's not about the fact that he's a mouse. I feel like I can't trust anything out of his mouth, squinky."

"_Lately, we put trust in Rizzo to help me and Limberg get far, ah-CHOO. However, I'm starting to distrust him. He's been hanging out a lot with Sprocket and Ankha. That worries me." - Cyrano_

"It's really scaring me," noted Cyrano, "He talks with Sprock a lot. He's part of our alliance, ah-CHOO."

"If he turns him against us," muttered Limberg, "Ugh! I can't imagine my anger! We have to pull the blindside on him quickly, squinky!"

Cyrano was confused, "How would we do that, ah-CHOO?"

"I have Woolio's trust. If Woolio votes with us, Sven votes with us, squinky." explained Limberg.

"_We don't need Sprocket's vote at the moment. If Rizzo swayed him over to his side, fine. We've got Woolio and Sven who'll do exactly what I say, squinky." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Rizzo, Ankha, and Sprocket were talking.

"Guys," smiled Rizzo, "I am so glad that Gaston is gone, squee."

Ankha nodded, "He was too big of a threat, me me meow. He had to go home."

"_Tribal council was perfect. Gaston left the game, and now I'm in control, squee! Again! Limmy and Cyrano will help me accomplish my goals." - Rizzo_

"So," noted Sprocket, "Who would be your next target, zort?"

"Probably Sven," chuckled Rizzo, "What? Are you dumb, squee? He's our weakest link. I'm surprised he's still here."

Sprocket shrugged, "People have been vying for his vote, zort. He was needed to vote Admiral and Static out."

"Oh well," smiled Ankha, "As long as we stick together, there's nothing that can go wrong, me me meow."

Both Rizzo and Sprocket nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Zapatera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Ometepe tribe, Gaston voted out last tribal council."

Mint was sad, but tried not to show it.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will grab a ball, and dive off the board. While you dive, you have to toss the ball into your goal net. Once you score, then the next person goes. There will be an defender for the goal, so be wary of your throw. First tribe to get 4 goals, wins reward."

"You'll leave here, and be taken to the Distant Cafe. While there you will enjoy coffee, desert, and actual dinner. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Diving and Tossing: Woolio, Limberg, Rizzo, and Ankha

Defender: Sprocket

Zapatera

Diving and Tossing: Cousteau, Tangy, Gonzo, and Mint

Defender: Ace

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Woolio and Cousteau dived off their platforms and threw the ball at the net. Sprocket, using his long neck, knocked Cousteau's out of the area. But Ace failed at stopping Woolio. Ometepe was up 1-0.

Limberg went next, but his shot was guarded by Ace, successfully this time. When Cousteau shot his ball again, it went pass Sprocket's head. Zapatera tied it up 1-1.

Limberg went for his second try, and this time succeeded, when Ace missed, and fell off his platform into the water. Tangy was next for Zapatera. She tossed her ball, and successfully faked Sprocket out. The tribes were still tied 2-2.

Rizzo and Gonzo were next, and both succeeded in getting their balls past Sprocket and Ace.

The tribes were now relying on Mint and Ankha to score the winning point.

In the end, one defender caught the ball, and the other missed...

….

….

….

….

"ANKHA SCORES! OMETEPE WINS REWARD!"

All of Ometepe hugged and cheered.

"Good job Ometepe, you've won reward, which is the chance to go to the Distant Cafe. Make your way there. As for Zapatera, nothing for you, grab your stuff, and head on back."

– – – – –

Distant Cafe (Ometepe) Day 17

Everyone was excited to go to the Cafe.

"_Today will end up being a really good day for the Ometepe tribe, zort. We're going to the Internet Cafe, which I believe, will be fun." - Sprocket_

Woolio saw something on the table, "Hey guys! We've got letters from home on the table, biz-aaa!"

Cyrano, Sven, and Ankha grabbed their letters.

"I've been waiting 17 days for one, buh-uh-ud!" smiled Sven, brightly.

"_Waiting for us at the table, were letters from home, buh-uh-ud. It touched my heart to hear from my sister, Chevre." - Sven_

Rizzo and Ankha were sitting next to eachother, reading their letters. Rizzo had his arm around Ankha, for she was tearing up at what her letter said. Rizzo was also emotional.

"_My son Rod? All the family I have left, squee. My wife left me after I became a minister for Atheism. Luckily, I got to keep the boy. She committed suicide... (groans)" - Rizzo_

Meanwhile, Limberg was reading his own letter.

"_Yes. Believe it or not, I do have a family, squinky. My wife Bree, and my son Broccolo. See? The puppet mouse can live a simple life, and play a devious game." - Limberg_

With emotion siding in, there was little to no game talk, as the Ometepe tribe bonded, and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.

"_We needed this, ah-CHOO. With us winning reward, I think this will give us the boost needed to win immunity." - Cyrano_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 18

Ace and Mint were walking through the woods.

"I hope you and Cousteau don't vote me out next, ahhhhhh." worried Mint.

Ace shook his head, "I don't think so, ace. I honestly want Gonzo to go, but I think we'll have a hard time getting him out."

"_Gonzo is my main target right now, and he needs to go home, before he screws with my plans any further, ace." - Ace_

Mint sighed, "It'll probably be a tie between me and Gonzo then, ahhhhhh. Could you risk a tie vote?"

"I'm not sure," worried Ace, "If we tie it up, then we might have to draw rocks, ace."

"_Ace is worried about the tiebreaker, and that the purple rock would come out, ahhhhhh. Honestly, we would have a 2-2 chance of either Freya or Tangy picking the rock. So all in all, we could still make it!" - Mint_

"Right now," planned Ace, "Cousteau could go to Freya and Tangy, and convince them that Gonzo is trying to get his vote, ace."

Mint rolled her eyes, "From what I heard, Freya and Tangy ALSO know that, ahhhhhh."

Ace sighed, "Then I don't know, ace. Looks like a tie is our only option..."

"_I hate having to take this down to a tie vote. But hopefully, it comes out in our favor, and doesn't $#%# us up for the future, ace." - Ace_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and Cousteau were talking.

"What are you thinking right now, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Cousteau shrugged, "Nothing right now, oui oui."

"_I don't trust Cousteau right now, but if I offer him a good spot in this game, perhaps things will turn around for him. He must see the light, mate!" - Gonzo_

"Hey, perhaps you could listen to me for a minute, mate." said Gonzo.

Cousteau sighed, "What now, Gonzo, oui oui?"

Gonzo didn't mind Cousteau's attitude, "Well, Freya and Tangy want to take me to the Final 3, mate. I want to take you to the Final 4! Is that any better then what Ace probably told you?"

Cousteau nodded.

"_Gonzo is not playing this game right. From Day 4, he's been anti-Ometepe. I think he would be very fine if he didn't play this way. It just wouldn't, oui oui." - Cousteau_

"You make a smart deal, oui oui," nodded Cousteau, "I'll do it. Ace first, right?"

Gonzo nodded, shaking Cousteau's hand.

"_But do I intend on keeping it? Hell no, oui oui! I'm staying true to the people I'm aligned with. Not turn on them!" Cousteau_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take it back from Ometepe."

Limberg did so.

"For today's challenge, two members of each tribe will be your guides. The other tribe members must hold the pipe, so that when the guides place a ball inside, the ball rolls out to hit a target on the ground. There are 4 targets on the ground. First tribe to hit all 4 targets wins immunity. Let's get started."

Ometepe

Guides: Cyrano and Sprocket

Zapatera

Guides: Freya and Gonzo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both sets of guides instructed their tribes to move the pipes in the way they wanted them in.

When launched...

…

Zapatera smashed a target, and Ometepe did not.

Zapatera lowered their pipes to go hit the target below the first one. Sprocket and Cyrano guided their tribe around to make the roll more accurate.

When launched...

…

Both tribes smashed a target. 2-1; Zapatera leading.

Ometepe copied Zapatera's move of lowering the pipe down to hit the target beneath. Zapatera carefully planned out their next roll.

Rizzo was getting worried. He wanted to go back to tribal council. He had a plan that was fool-proof. He faltered to screw up Ometepe.

When launched...

…

Ometepe missed, and Zapatera smashed their third target. Zapatera made three shots, and have yet to miss.

Limberg got Rizzo focused, and made sure he was stable when Cyrano and Sprocket rolled the ball down. Zapatera's next move was easy.

When launched...

…

…

…

…

"Both targets are smashed, but it doesn't matter. ZAPATERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Zapatera hugged and cheered.

"4 consecutive smashes. Great work Zapatera. You are safe from the vote. It's been a long time since immunity has gone back to camp. As for Ometepe, one of you is going home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 18

Cyrano and Limberg were both pissed off at Rizzo.

"Alright Rizzo," sighed Limberg, "Spit it out, squinky. Who do you want out so badly, that you had to throw the challenge?"

"_Rizzo is pissing me off. He just threw away the immunity challenge, like it was nothing, squinky. I swear, if he's pulling a blindside on me... he's DONE!" - Limberg_

Rizzo smirked, "I didn't throw the challenge, squee. I wasn't good at it."

Cyrano rolled his eyes, muttering, "You threw it, and you know it, ah-CHOO."

Rizzo rolled his eyes at that comment.

"_Quite frankly, I'm not worried tonight. I've got Sprocket and Ankha, I think Limmy's with me, and I think I'm in the groove right now, squee." - Rizzo_

Rizzo went up to Sprocket and Ankha.

"Tonight," planned Rizzo, "I'm voting Cyrano, squee. Think about the merge; Cyrano might be a threat."

Ankha nodded, "I can see your point. After him, Limberg can go home, me me meow."

Rizzo shook his head, "Limmy's with us. As long as he votes Cyrano he's safe with us, squee."

Ankha nodded.

"_Tonight, we're voting for Cyrano, since he's a large threat in this game, physically. We're thinking merge right now, and he's the biggest threat on Ometepe, me me meow." - Ankha_

Sprocket nodded with them, really nervous.

"_I don't want to vote Cyrano out, zort. He's been my ally for a while now, along with Ace and Limberg. I don't feel like blindsiding him..." - Sprocket_

Sprocket spoke with Limberg, moments later.

"Don't you think," wondered Sprocket, "That we should keep the tribe strong, zort?"

Limberg shrugged, "Why, squinky?"

"Just saying," noted Sprocket, "Sven's our weakest link. He needs to go home, zort."

Limberg shook his head, "Sven will be easy to take out later, squinky. Right now, I'm voting Rizzo, but that might change. I haven't fully decided."

Sprocket nodded.

"But actually," noted Limberg, "If Cyrano's up for it, we could vote Sven, squinky."

Sprocket nodded, and left.

"_I hope Limberg does vote Sven, because I don't want either Rizzo or Cyrano to go at all right now, zort." - Sprocket_

Moments before tribal, Rizzo and Limberg were talking.

"I think we're both safe tonight, squee." noted Rizzo.

Limberg nodded, "I'm sure, squinky."

"We have to go to tribal shortly," noted Rizzo, "So I'm gonna tell you the vote now, squee."

Limberg nodded, "I'm listening."

"We're voting Cyrano tonight," planned Rizzo, "We have me, Ankha, Sprocket, and hopefully Woolio and Sven. We need you just in case, squee."

Limberg nodded, not worried at all. He actually acted calmly.

"Alright then, squinky." nodded Limberg.

Rizzo left. Limberg chuckled to himself.

– – – – –

The Ometepe tribe entered tribal council.

"So you haven't lost an immunity in a long time. Sven, you've said at several times in this game, that you are the weakest. Your still here. Is that a sign that maybe they don't think your weak?" asked Jeff.

"Perhaps, buh-uh-ud. I don't want to get too cocky in this game, and that's why I always tell myself that I might be going home. Tonight is no different." replied Sven.

"Limberg, how should tonight's vote be based on?" asked Jeff.

"One of two things, squinky. One, it could be based on removing a weak link. Or two, it could be based on removing the biggest threat. We'll see what goes down tonight." replied Limberg.

"Woolio, give me your insight. How do you feel tonight's vote will affect the tribe?" asked Jeff.

"We might be more united as one. Less people to worry about come merge time, you know, biz-aaa?" replied Woolio.

"Ankha, are you worried?" asked Jeff.

Ankha nodded.

"Being a part of old Zapatera, I always feel nervous." replied Ankha.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Cyrano, your up."

– – –

Limberg's Vote: Well, I decided to vote you, after heavy consideration, squinky. (?)

Rizzo's Vote: Cyrano, you are a large threat, and now it's your time to go. Adios, squee. (Cyrano)

Sprocket's Vote: No one's gonna listen to me at all, zort. Sorry it had to be this way. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Cyrano. (He nodded.)

…

Cyrano. Two votes Cyrano. (He nodded, still fine.)

…

…

Cyrano. That's three votes Cyrano. (Now Cyrano was a tad worried.)

…

…

…

Rizzo. One vote Rizzo. (Rizzo raised an eyebrow.)

…

Rizzo. Two votes Rizzo. (Rizzo looked at Limberg, who smirked with pride.)

…

Rizzo. We're tied, three votes Rizzo, three votes Cyrano, one vote left. (Rizzo looked at Sven and Woolio.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Distant...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Rizzo. You need to hand me your torch.

Rizzo sighed as he kissed Ankha goodbye. "I love you, squee."

"I love you too, me me meow." sniffed Ankha.

"Rizzo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Before Rizzo left, Limberg spoke up, "Hey Rizzo, squinky?"

"Yeah, squee?"

"Next time," smirked Limberg, "Don't tell me your voting out my ally. It makes me want to vote you out, squinky. Oh wait! I did!"

Rizzo gave him the finger as he left.

"Very interesting end to a tribal council. We'll see what tomorrow brings. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Rizzo's Final Words**

"%#$% Limberg. $#%# him to hell. It's clear that I shouldn't of trusted him at all, and that was my biggest failure in this game. I didn't know that mouse was sneakier then I was, squee. I hope Ankha beats all of the Ometepes. Come on Zapatera! We're down 4 members!"

Cyrano – Ankha, Rizzo, and Sprocket

Rizzo – Limberg, Sven, Woolio, and Cyrano

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Sprocket's move puts him and Ace on the hot seat._

"What he did," noted Limberg, "Disgusts me, squinky."

"_Sprocket and Ace may not be as trustful as they said they were, squinky." - Limberg_

_The two tribes finally merge!_

"PARTY TIME, BIZ-AAA!" wooted Woolio.

"Break out the wine glasses, oui oui!" cheered Cousteau.

_And while a showmance was just split, another might just start..._

Tangy giggled.

"_Cousteau got so drunk from the wine, reeeeOWR. But then again, so did I." - Tangy_

Cousteau and Tangy were seen kissing.


	9. Episode 8 Don't Make TadKittens

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy agreed to keep Mint around a bit longer, and split up Ace and Cousteau. This was mainly Gonzo's idea, as he wanted the members of Ometepe out._

_At Ometepe, Rizzo was feeling comfortable, but on the other end of things, he wasn't. Limberg wasn't trusting him at all, especially since he was talking to Sprocket a lot. Limberg voiced his concern to Cyrano._

_Ometepe won reward, and they were able to enjoy letters from home at the Distant Cafe._

_Back at Zapatera, Ace promised Cousteau a spot in the alliance of Limberg, Cyrano, Ace, and Sprocket. Cousteau accepted, since he was on edge with Gonzo. Gonzo, meanwhile, worked Cousteau to side with him, Tangy, and Freya._

_Zapatera defeated Ometepe in immunity, and Ometepe had to vote off a member._

_Before tribal council, Sprocket talked with Limberg to vote Sven off the tribe, since he was the weakest. Limberg was fine with it, until Rizzo approached him about voting Cyrano out. This was a big mistake._

_Rizzo found out what happens with you mess with Limberg, the puppet mouse. Limberg got Cyrano, Woolio, and Sven to vote Rizzo out of the tribe. Sprocket threw his vote out on Cyrano, and it may cost him. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Ometepe: Ankha, Cyrano, Limberg, Sprocket, Sven, and Woolio**

**Zapatera: Ace, Cousteau, Freya, Gonzo, Mint, and Tangy**

– – – – –

Ometepe Day 19

Limberg was so happy after the vote.

"_Rizzo, my man, you need to play a better game, squinky. You should've known by now that Cyrano was my ally. Don't try to get him out. It's the same as saying, "Vote me out". - Limberg_

He and Cyrano were talking with Woolio.

"We've made this a decision, ah-CHOO," noted Cyrano.

"Really, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

Limberg nodded, "Yup, squinky. As long as you don't stab us in the back, we're going to the Final 4."

"_Me and Limberg are losing trust with Sprocket and Ace, especially since Sprocket voted against me last night, ah-CHOO. So, we decided to, in Limberg's word, 'trade them in' for Woolio and later Cousteau." - Cyrano_

Woolio shook their hands, "I'm in with you guys, biz-aaa. Are you sure you can get Cousteau?"

Limberg nodded, "I'm sure, squinky. It'll decide his fate in the game. We could vote him off instead."

Woolio nodded.

"_I'm in a Final 4 alliance with Limberg, Cousteau, and Cyrano. I hope those three keep their word. And Sven? We're friends, yeah, biz-aaa. But, uh, if they want him gone, I'll help." - Woolio_

Meanwhile, Sprocket and Ankha were talking.

"I'm really afraid if we lose again, me me meow." said Ankha, sadly.

Sprocket nodded, "I am as well, zort."

"_Last night, I was forced to vote for either Rizzo or Cyrano, without looking like a total idiot, zort. It was really painful to vote for Cyrano. I hope they still trust me." - Sprocket_

"I assume your sticking with Ometepe, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

Sprocket nodded, "Sorry, but I'm afraid so, zort."

Ankha nodded.

"_Myself, Freya, Mint, and Tangy are all that remain of old Zapatera. We're down by 4 members, me me meow. Those are not great odds. A miracle has to happen in order to save us." - Ankha_

– – – – –

Zapatera Day 19

Freya, Gonzo, Mint, and Tangy were talking.

"Listen girls and Gonzo," said Freya, "Chances are that Rizzo went home, uff da. So, we have to stick together once we get to the merge. I'm sure that's not for a while now, but who knows."

Mint nodded, "I agree with you, ahhhhhh. Sure, we've had ups and downs, but when it all comes down to it, we have to stick through the rough times."

"_I was once on the minority, but now I feel accepted by the likes of Freya and co. Hopefully, this new plan carries me to the Finals, ahhhhhh." - Mint_

Gonzo nodded, "We have no choice. We have to get more Ometepes to join us, mate. I've got Cousteau with us. That's 6. Once we merge, that'll be 6-4. Boom."

"Are you sure you can trust Cousteau, uff da?" asked Freya, "He talks with Ace a lot."

Gonzo nodded, "I do. We were outsiders together on old Ometepe, mate."

"_Gonzo seems very sure about his word with Cousteau, uff da. For some reason, though, I don't trust Cousteau at all. Though then again, I don't trust Gonzo either. Whatever." - Freya_

"Like I said," noted Freya, "We win as an alliance, and we lose as an alliance, uff da."

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile, Cousteau and Ace were talking.

"You know what Gonzo promised me, oui oui?" said Cousteau to Ace.

"What, ace?" replied Ace.

"Top 4 with Freya and Tangy, oui oui." smiled Cousteau.

"_Gonzo's really pushing it, isn't he, ace? For God's sake, he's gonna be on the oust eventually, unless bad luck really hits for Ometepe members." - Ace_

"I swear," sighed Ace, "That dude's gotta go soon, ace."

Cousteau nodded.

"_This game is about to get ugly real quick, oui oui." - Cousteau_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Zapatera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys getting your first look at the new Ometepe tribe, Rizzo voted out last tribal council."

Most of Zapatera expected it.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Actually. Today, we'll have no challenge."

Most were surprised.

"Instead, drop your buffs."

Most of the tribe was in shock that they were merging at 12 members.

Jeff handed out new green buffs to the 12 remaining animals.

"Which beach will you guys live on?"

The group decided that they will live at Ometepe's beach.

"Alright then, head out! Enjoy the merge!"

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 19

"PARTY, BIZ-AAA!" cried Woolio, rocking out.

Ace, Cousteau, and Sprocket were jamming out with him.

"You crazy kids, ah-CHOO." chuckled Cyrano.

"_This merge was AWESOME! We've never, in the history of Survivor, had a tribe of 12, ace. This is how we should party every night!" - Ace_

Gonzo noticed a crate off in the distance.

"Yo, check it out, mate!" called Gonzo.

The rest of the tribe followed him to the crate. Cyrano and Sprocket busted it open to reveal 12 bottles full of wine, and lots of sandwiches.

"Now it's a party, reeeeOWR!" cheered Tangy.

"_When I saw the wine, with the way Ace, Woolio, Sprocket, and Cousteau acted, well, I knew we would have some drunkards tonight, mate." - Gonzo_

During the party, Limberg, Cyrano, Sven, Ankha, Freya, and Mint hung off to one side. Another side had the 4 jocks, minus Cousteau. The last side had everyone else; Cousteau, Gonzo, and Tangy.

"You know," said Limberg, "I haven't drank wine in a long time, squinky."

"How long, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

"5 years, squinky." replied Limberg.

"_I'm not a drinker, but uh, if people are drinking I'll drink with them. Hey, I've got to fit in too, squinky." - Limberg_

With Gonzo, Tangy, and Cousteau...

Gonzo was ready to run away.

"_Cousteau and Tangy kept staring at eachother for almost 10 minutes, mate. Yo, producers? Could you make sure that they don't make tad-kittens... or something?" - Gonzo_

Just then, without warning, Tangy pecked a small one on Cousteau's lips.

Gonzo got up and left, "Alright, you lovebirds have the bench to yourselves, mate."

Limberg chuckled, "Scared, koala?"

"No, mousey," taunted Gonzo back, "Just don't want to get in their way."

Gonzo made the right decision, as the small peck turned into a small make out session.

"_WooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO! Looks like someone drank a bit too much, biz-aaa. And I don't mean myself. I mean little Cousteau." - Woolio_

Cousteau and Tangy were kissing out of self-conscience. They were drunk, and they didn't care.

"_Cousteau got so drunk from the wine, reeeeOWR. But then again, so did I." - Tangy_

Pretty much everyone fell asleep instantly.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 20

Woolio, Ace, and Cousteau were talking, early in the morning.

"Dude," chuckled Ace teasingly, "Was it fun, ace?"

"Was what fun, oui oui?" asked Cousteau, clearly tired.

"Kissing Tangy, biz-aaa." replied Woolio.

Cousteau's eyes widened.

"W-w-w-we did, oui oui?" said Cousteau in amazement.

Tangy woke up shortly after. Cousteau noticed.

"Hey, uh, Tangy, oui oui?" asked Cousteau.

"Yes, reeeeOWR?" replied Tangy.

Cousteau sighed, "Could we just pretend that last night was nothing special, oui oui?"

Tangy remembered, "Oh yeah! Yeah, sure. I mean, we were drunk, you know, reeeeOWR?"

"_Cousteau may have called off the relationship, but uh, hey, he is kind of cute. We'll probably be together after the show anyway, reeeeOWR." - Tangy_

Couple of hours later, after everyone woke up, Mint, Freya, and Gonzo were talking.

"You guys are aware," warned Mint, "That Zapatera is down in numbers by 4, ahhhhhh?"

Freya nodded, "Yes, Mint, I realize that. But what can we do, uff da. Gonzo says he has Cousteau. That's only 6."

Gonzo looked at Freya, "But we could work Sven or Woolio. They've never been a part of the majority alliance, either, mate."

"_Right now, we have 6 people on our side, mate. There are 6 other players in this game. For my alliance to have majority, we need Sven or Woolio to join us." - Gonzo_

"When would be a good time to talk with them, ahhhhhh?" asked Mint.

Gonzo shrugged, "Any time, I guess, mate."

Meanwhile, Sven and Woolio were talking.

"We've come a long way, huh, buh-uh-ud?" smiled Sven.

Woolio nodded, happily.

"_Woolio is my best friend in this game, buh-uh-ud. I will never write the sheep's name down, and I think he feels the same for me too." - Sven_

"We're 8 against 4," smirked Woolio, "As long as we keep to that number, we're good to go, biz-aaa!"

"A member of Ometepe will win this game, buh-uh-ud!" smiled Sven.

Woolio smiled too.

"_I feel bad for Sven. As soon as we're done picking off the girls and Gonzo, he's next, biz-aaa. I like the guy, but I'm playing a game. Not making friends." - Woolio_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity idol."

Cyrano did so.

"You will know be playing for individual immunity from here on out. Here's how this one will work. You'll stand on a pedestal, holding out your arms straight out, and palms up. On your palms, will be a 5000 bell bag. You must hold that position for as long as you can. Last one standing wins immunity."

Everyone got situated.

"Challenge has begun..."

– 30 minutes in.. –

Ankha, Freya, and Limberg dropped out.

"You three can take a seat on the bench. We're down to 9."

– 1 hour in.. –

Cyrano, Tangy, Cousteau, and Mint dropped out.

"We're down to 5 players left."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in.. –

Ace, Woolio, and Sven dropped out.

"We're down to Gonzo and Sprocket..."

– 2 hours in... –

Only one fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

"Gonzo's out. SPROCKET WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Sprocket.

"Good job Sprocket. Being a robot might of helped you out in this challenge. Tonight, tribal council, where one of you will meet your end. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 21

Before any type of strategizing began, Gonzo spoke up.

"Guys," he called, "We need a tribe name, mate! Start calling out names, please."

"Tepetera!" called Woolio

"Omezapa!" called Limberg.

"Zapaome!" called Freya.

Gonzo pointed at Woolio, "Done deal. We're called Tepetera now, mate."

"_When we got back from the challenge, mate, I forgot about our tribe name. No one said anything about it, so I decided to take the first name that popped into mind. We're Tepetera now." - Gonzo_

After that was sorted out, Limberg, Cyrano, Sven, Woolio, and Cousteau were hanging out.

"Alright guys," planned Limberg, "Tonight, we're blindsiding Ace. He's too big of a threat, squinky."

"Shouldn't we be taking out the 4 Zapateras, buh-uh-ud?" asked Sven.

Cyrano shook his head, "I honestly think that this is the best move right now, ah-CHOO."

"_I no longer need Ace and Sprocket on my side. I have a new plan, and hopefully, it works out to our advantage, squinky. Tonight, Ace's string is gonna be detached." - Limberg_

"You boys alright with it, squinky?" asked Limberg, looking at Woolio and Cousteau.

Both men nodded.

"_Tonight, Ace is gonna have to go home, biz-aaa. Tough luck for him, man." - Woolio_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and the Zapatera girls were talking by the beach.

"I'm so lucky to be in an alliance with 4 women, mate." smirked Gonzo cheekily.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Gonzo. Just remember, unless we do something, you'll be with 3 instead, uff da."

"_It's clear that the 4 Zapatera girls, along with Gonzo, are on the hot-seat. One of us is definitely going home, uff da. But, I'm not going down without a fight. One of them has to go home." - Freya_

"Who'd be the perfect candidate to vote out right now, me me meow?" asked Ankha.

Mint shrugged, "It'd has to be someone who no one really cares for in their plans, ahhhhhh."

"Like Sven, uff da?" suggested Freya.

Gonzo clapped his hands, "That's it! Sven is the right person to target tonight, mate! Think about it! He's been on the oust for a while now, I think it'd be easy to take him out!"

Tangy nodded, "Yeah, and probably we'd be taking out a strong jury threat, reeeeOWR."

"_So, we've decided to vote for Sven tonight, ahhhhhh, being as though he's been on the oust for a while, and I think we can get some Ometepe's to vote him out." - Mint_

"All it takes is 7 votes," reminded Freya, "We only need 2 players, uff da."

Mint, Tangy, Ankha, and Gonzo split up to start scrambling.

Hours after the heavy scrambling, Limberg was sitting in the shelter with Cousteau.

"Ready for tonight, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Cousteau nodded, "So ready, oui oui! Can't wait to see the look on Ace's face when he's blindsided!"

"_Ace might of protected me in this game, but uh, I think he's protected me enough. I think I'm strong enough to take care of myself, oui oui." - Cousteau_

Just then, Cyrano went up to them.

"Guys, I have some bad news, ah-CHOO." said a worried Cyrano.

"What is it?" asked Limberg, curiously.

"Ankha approached me," explained Cyrano, "Wanting to vote Sven out, ah-CHOO."

Cousteau nodded, "They've been going to everyone, oui oui."

"Not me, squinky!" said an offended Limberg.

"_So those girls want to play dirty, eh? Well, not only am I already dirty, I can play dirty too, squinky!" - Limberg_

"Looks like we might have to vote Sven tonight, ah-CHOO." noted Cyrano.

But Limberg wasn't done yet, "No. I have a better idea, squinky. Listen."

He explained his new plan to Cyrano and Cousteau, and then they left for tribal.

– – – – –

The Tepetera tribe entered tribal council.

"We're packed tonight! Never in Survivor history, have we had 12 people at tribal council. Ankha, how big is this vote, considering the amount of people here?" asked Jeff.

"Huge! This is make it or break it. If I go home tonight, then my allies are screwed, me me meow." replied Ankha.

"Cyrano, you feeling nervous tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I am. Just due to the fact that we have 11 other people here, and all of us, but Sprocket, are vulnerable, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

"Mint, what would be a good reason to keep you around?" asked Jeff.

"I'm a loyal person, and I'm a true Survivor. I'm the last of my original alliance on old Zapatera. If that's not a Survivor, I don't know what is, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Tangy, who do you think should be worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"The Zapateras, of course, reeeeOWR. If possible, it's in the Ometepe's best interests to eliminate us one by one in the next 4 tribals." replied Tangy.

"Cousteau, what would be a good reason to vote you out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe because I'm a threat, oui oui? I'm not sure, since I really don't see myself leaving the game any time soon." replied Cousteau.

"Gonzo, after spending time at both Ometepe and Zapatera, are you sure about your vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Certainly, mate. I'm confident that I'll be here tomorrow, and that my target is gone tonight." replied Gonzo.

"It's time to vote, Ace, your up."

– – –

Freya's Vote: Sorry, Sven, but I think your the most likely person from Ometepe to be sent home, uff da. (Sven)

Gonzo's Vote: Sven, you should've jumped to Zapatera like I have, mate. Maybe then you'd stay. Later. (Sven)

Limberg's Vote: This vote is a warning to you, squinky. I'm not sure if your going home or not, yet. But if you aren't; heed my warning, _stay on my side_. (Ace)

Woolio's Vote: Nothing personal, just playing the game, biz-aaa. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sven. (He nodded.)

…

Sven. Two votes Sven.

…

…

Ace. One vote Ace. (Ace was surprised.)

…

Ace. Tied, two votes Ace, two votes Sven.

…

…

Ace. Three votes Ace, two votes Sven. (Ace was shocked.)

…

Ace. That's four votes Ace, two votes Sven.

…

…

Sven. Three votes Sven, four votes Ace.

…

Sven. Tied, four votes Sven, four votes Ace. (Sven was slightly sad.)

…

…

…

Sven. Five votes Sven, four votes Ace.

…

Sven. That's six votes Sven.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Distant, and the first member of our jury, Sven. That's 7, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sven nodded, "Oh well, buh-uh-ud. Have fun guys!"

"Sven, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sven waved goodbye as he left.

"The Zapateras were spared, for tonight. Maybe they are earning respect from the Ometepes. If not, we'll see a change in the next tribal. Grab your torches, and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sven's Final Words**

"I think I played a pretty good game, buh-uh-ud. I never made anyone mad, or stabbed someone in the back. I think I had a good shot at winning the game, until, of course, tonight. I guess our plan to blindside Ace didn't work, and I hope Woolio, Limberg, Cyrano, and Cousteau pull it together!"

Ace – Limberg, Sven, Cyrano, and Cousteau

Sven – Ankha, Freya, Ace, Woolio, Gonzo, Sprocket, Mint, and Tangy

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Ace gets a bit suspicious of Limberg and co._

"Did you vote for me, ace?" asked Ace.

Limberg shook his head, "No. I think 3 of the girls did, squinky."

"_Gotta lie to him, squinky. It's the only way that he'll stay loyal to me." - Limberg_

_Gonzo and the girls prepare yet another blindside..._

"If they voted for him last time," said Freya, "They'll do it again, uff da!"

"I'm of it, mate!" snorted Gonzo.

"_Those morons better vote Ace again, mate, or we're dead!" - Gonzo_

_And Limberg ties more strings._

"You, me, him, and Cyrano." explained Limberg, "Top 4, guaranteed, squinky."

The person smiled, "That'd rock, dude!"

"_Ace and Sprocket are out of the equation, and now these two are now in, squinky." - Limberg_


	10. Episode 9 True Number One Ally

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Limberg and Cyrano were trusting Woolio to be a part of their alliance, since Ace and Sprocket were deemed untrustworthy._

_At Zapatera, Gonzo was still sure that Cousteau was on his side, but, he wasn't. Cousteau was sticking with his new deal with Ace, Limberg, Sprocket, and Cyrano when the time came._

_On Day 19, the two tribes merged into the green Tepetera tribe._

_The 12 remaining survivors partied it up, especially Cousteau and Tangy, who engaged in some romantic actions. However, this was not from the heart, since they were both drunk._

_On the morning of Day 20, while Woolio reassured Sven of his position in the tribe, Gonzo and the Zapatera girls were planning to use the two friends as bait in order to send home a member of Ometepe._

_At the immunity challenge, Sprocket's robotic figure helped him win the first individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, the alliance of Limberg, Woolio, Cyrano, Cousteau, and Sven all plotted to vote out Ace, for being a threat. However, the girls wanted Sven out, for being a jury threat. Limberg was in the middle, and he wasn't sure what to do._

_At tribal council, Limberg and all of his comrades, minus Woolio, threw their votes on Ace, while they watched Sven get voted out of the tribe. Sven became the first jury member. 11 are left, who'll be voted out, tonight?_

**Final 11: Ace, Ankha, Cousteau, Cyrano, Freya, Gonzo, Limberg, Mint, Sprocket, Tangy, and Woolio**

**Jury: Sven**

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 22

Ace returned to camp, suspicious about last night.

"_Last night, I received 4 votes, ace. I was really paranoid about them, too. I wonder if some of my allies were planning a blindside on me." - Ace_

To find out the answer, Ace went up to Limberg.

"Do you know who voted for me, ace?" asked Ace.

Limberg nodded, "I bet three of the girls voted for ya, squinky."

Ace was confused, "But they wanted me to vote for Sven last night, ace."

Limberg chuckled, "It's called manipulation for a reason, Ace, squinky."

"_Oh Acey, don't you realize that your in danger, squinky? I see you as the biggest threat right now, and your gonna have to go." - Limberg_

"Just remain calm right now, squinky," reminded Limberg, "Your gonna be in the Final 6 with the rest of the true Ometepes."

Ace nodded, and walked away.

"_The chat with Limberg eased my paranoia down a bit. I'm glad I made such a loyal ally for myself and Sprocket, ace." - Ace_

Meanwhile, Gonzo and Cyrano were chatting in the shelter.

"Not that I'm surprised," noted Gonzo, "But why Ace over Sven, mate?"

Cyrano shrugged, "Should I answer that question, ah-CHOO?"

Gonzo got mad quickly, "Meh. Only if you want to...mate."

"_Last night, Sven went home, but Ace got three votes. I'm guessing they were from Limberg and Cyrano. I'm not sure who the other one was... probably Woolio, mate." - Gonzo_

Cyrano sighed, and got up from the shelter, "Come with me, ah-CHOO."

Gonzo shrugged, and followed Cyrano out into the jungle.

"Listen, Ace is the biggest threat right now," noted Cyrano, "If he were to go home, I think that'd be one less threat for physical challenges, and the jury vote, ah-CHOO."

Gonzo nodded.

"_I told Gonzo we're voting Ace next as strategy. I'm not sure if Limberg wants to vote Ace again, ah-CHOO. If he does, so be it. But, if he doesn't, we can throw the Zapateras off course, and blindside one of them." - Cyrano_

"Alright man," nodded Gonzo, "I've got your word on this. Ace is gone, mate."

They shook hands.

"_I trust Cyrano more then I do Limberg, so I'm glad I got this information from Cyrano, mate. I think Cyrano would tell the truth over Limberg, who'd probably lie to my face." - Gonzo_

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 22

Limberg and Woolio were talking by the beach.

"This game is going in our favor, biz-aaa." smirked Woolio.

Limberg nodded, "I know right? As long as we stick together, BAM; Final 4 is in our sites!"

"_Limberg's been my true number one ally from Day... whatever it was. Sven may have been a buddy, but Limberg's a true ally to me, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

"Listen, uh, Woolio, squinky?" asked Limberg.

"Yeah, biz-aaa?" asked Woolio.

"I want to tell you something really serious, squinky." replied Limberg.

"What is it, biz-aaa?" replied Woolio.

Limberg sighed, "Well, when we make the Final 4, squinky, I think it's best that you go at fourth place. That is, if you don't win immunity. In that case, Cousteau goes home."

Woolio nodded, "That it, biz-aaa?"

Limberg nodded, "Pretty much, squinky."

"_Limberg told me that I was fourth in his alliance, which I was fine with. But, you know what? I'm gonna give it my damnedest to win final immunity to ensure my spot at Final Tribal, biz-aaa." - Woolio_

"Your not mad are ya, squinky?" wondered Limberg.

Woolio shook his head, "Nah. It's all good, biz-aaa."

"_Between Cousteau and Woolio, I have to take one of them to the Final 3. Woolio, in my opinion, would cream me at the Final Tribal, squinky. He's been super nice to everyone." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Ace and Sprocket were talking.

"Let me ask you something, ace." said Ace to Sprocket.

"Yes, zort?" replied Sprocket.

"Do you trust Limberg and Cyrano, ace?" asked Ace.

Sprocket shrugged, "I'm not so sure after last night, but we have to confide in them, zort."

"_Limberg and Cyrano are good overall people, zort. Problem is, they are a tight twosome, and me and Ace are a tight twosome. Those two might be threatened by us at some point." - Sprocket_

Ace nodded, "Alright then, ace. If you want to confide in them, I'll do the same."

Sprocket smiled.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Tepetera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, we'll divide you all up into groups of 5. Due to there being 11 people, one person will not participate in this challenge. There are 5 stages in this challenge; one for each group member. You will assign each member a stage to work on. Once Stage 1 is compete, then Stage 2 begins. Once Stage 5 is complete, that tribe wins reward."

"You'll leave here, and be taken away by helicopter, for a tour of the neighboring city of Gaia. You'll enjoy fruit smoothies and desert during your ride. Let's get started."

Team A

Stage 1: Mint

Stage 2: Cousteau

Stage 3: Tangy

Stage 4: Woolio

Stage 5: Ankha

Team B

Stage 1: Cyrano

Stage 2: Gonzo

Stage 3: Sprocket

Stage 4: Freya

Stage 5: Limberg

"Ace is not competing in this challenge, as such, Ace cannot be eligible for the reward. Stage 1 begins first. Survivors ready? GO!"

The first challenge was to catch the sea bass in the pool. Mint and Cyrano were responsible for this stage. Cyrano had some difficulty with catching the fish. Mint had less trouble, and caught the fish, allowing Stage 2 to begin for Team A.

The second stage was for a member of the team to catch a scorpion. This job was for Cousteau for Team A. While Cyrano continued to have problems with the fish. Cousteau used his 'Jock' skills to swiftly catch the bug, and allow Stage 3 to start for Team A.

The third challenge was for a member of the team to dig in the ground to find the fossil. For Team A, Tangy had to do this chore. But Cyrano was already finished with his fishing, and it was Gonzo's turn.

Gonzo grabbed his net and chased after the scorpion. But the scorpion was too quick for Gonzo, and Tangy soon found the fossil.

The fourth challenge was to chop down 4 trees. Simple enough, but the axes they had to use were old and nearly broken. Woolio was in charge of this station. Fortunately, Gonzo failed to catch the scorpion, and Woolio took his sweet time chopping down the trees.

For the final stage, they had to make a fire to burn through the rope, which will raise the team flag. Ankha was the last one in charge, and she worked on the fire. It wasn't too difficult for her. Gonzo STILL was on Stage 2, and at this point, it didn't matter anymore.

"THE TEAM OF WOOLIO, ANKHA, MINT, TANGY, AND COUSTEAU WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A cheered and hugged.

"Good job Team A, you've won the reward, and your gonna enjoy a great day. Head on out to the helicopter. As for the other 6 of you, nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 22

All 5 winners of the reward challenge were hyped for the reward.

"_Today we won reward, biz-aaa. It was really great since I'm spending time with a good buddy of mine, and 3 hot girls. What can be better then this?" - Woolio_

They entered the helicopter, and it took off.

"Let's enjoy this reward guys, oui oui!" smiled Cousteau.

Tangy nodded, "Yeah, I'm with you on that, reeeeOWR!"

As they were served their fruit smoothies, Ankha was thinking about something.

"_To be honest, I'm glad that we're here on this reward, me me meow. We got Cousteau and Woolio, and I think we need to work on them to vote out Ace. If they voted Ace last night, then I think they'll do it again." - Ankha_

Ankha looked at Woolio, "Are you guys gonna vote Ace at the next tribal council, me me meow?"

Woolio shrugged, "Why should we tell you babe, biz-aaa?"

"Just saying, you know," noted Ankha, "He IS a rather big threat, me me meow."

Woolio nodded.

"_Ankha talked to me and Cousteau about voting out Ace at the next tribal council, biz-aaa. I do agree with her, but I really don't want to commit to anything yet. If they lie to us, and then later tell Ace about it, we're screwed." - Woolio_

"Just because," reminded Cousteau, "four people voted for Ace last night, doesn't mean they'll vote for him again, oui oui."

Ankha shrugged.

"_Of course, they didn't say much, me me meow. But they're jocks! They have big egos, and that could make them break." - Ankha_

– – – – –

Tepetera Night 22

Limberg was resting in the shelter with Cyrano.

"They better be working on those two, ah-CHOO." muttered Cyrano.

Limberg nodded, "Yeah, then their asses will be leaving the door once Cousteau and Woolio tell us, squinky."

"_You know, as much as I want Ace out, those girls are manipulative. I know some girls that are manipulative. I know my wife is, squinky. And so is my daughter." - Limberg_

Just then, Sprocket went up to them.

"Hey Limberg," he asked, "Could I ask you something, zort?"

Limberg looked up, and nodded, "Sure."

Limberg and Sprocket walked into the forest.

"Do you guys still trust us, zort?" asked Sprocket.

Limberg was slightly half-awake, but still nodded, "Yeah, why, squinky?"

"Just wondering," noted Sprocket, "Because Ace received votes last night, zort."

Limberg nodded, "It was probably 4 of those girls, squinky."

"_Of course I lied to him, you have to lie to those your not aligned with, squinky. It's part of the game!" - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Freya and Gonzo were talking.

"I think those girls should be working on the jock-heads," joked Gonzo, "It's our only hope, mate."

Freya nodded, "They will. I mean, those girls are smart, uff da. They know what they are doing."

"_I have an alliance with 4 other people, and we need the ONE person, uff da. Once we have that ONE person, we're set to the end!" - Freya_

"We already got Cousteau," noted Gonzo, "So we SHOULD have the numbers already, mate."

"Never hurts to try, you know, uff da." reminded Freya.

Gonzo nodded, "Your right, mate."

"_Me and Cousteau are on Zapatera's side, and so far, I've been making the right decision. I won't regret it unless the Zapateras start going out one by one. But, I'm glad that's not happening, mate!" - Gonzo_

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 23

The 5 members who went on the reward have returned, and were working around camp.

Ankha and Freya were talking about the reward.

"Basically," noted Ankha, "Those boys didn't spill much, me me meow."

"Did they say they'll join us, uff da?" asked Freya.

Ankha shook her head, "Nothing of the sort, no. I think they are on Ace's side, maybe, me me meow?"

"_According to Ankha, Cousteau and Woolio were not interested in voting for Ace. Either they are Ace's side, or they don't want to align with us, uff da." - Freya_

Freya sighed, "Oh well... we just gotta lure out some cracks in the Ometepe Alliance, uff da."

Ankha nodded, "I know, me me meow."

"_Right now, we don't have the numbers, me me meow. I really hope Freya and Gonzo can find a backdoor, and save us all." - Ankha_

Meanwhile, Woolio, Cousteau, Limberg, and Cyrano were talking.

"So, did they try to work you guys, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Woolio nodded, "They did, man. But me and Cousteau didn't say much, biz-aaa."

Limberg nodded, angered.

"_I hate having to do this, but I think a Zapatera has to go home, squinky. As much as I WANT Ace to go home, I think he needs to stay. I'm not so sure yet, but I'm nearing voting for a Zapatera." - Limberg_

Cyrano shrugged, "Oh well, I guess. They don't have the numbers, ah-CHOO. It's 6 against 5 as it is."

"The only thing that can hurt us," warned Cousteau, "Is if they talk to Ace and Sprocket, oui oui."

Limberg growled, "They wouldn't, squinky!"

"_If Ace and Sprocket know we voted for Ace last tribal, we are done, done, done, ah-CHOO."- Cyrano_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Sprocket."

Sprocket did so.

"For today's challenge, I will give you an order of 6 random animals from the Animal Crossing series. You must place them in the correct order I gave them in. If you get it wrong, your out. Last person standing wins immunity."

Everyone got situated.

"First order: Derwin. Bertha. Dotty. Rio. Belle. Huggy."

…

…

…

…

…

"Ankha, Limberg, Sprocket, and Freya are wrong. We're down to 7."

"Next order: Deena. Sue E. Maddie. Chief. Joey. Purrl."

…

…

…

…

…

"Ace, Cousteau, and Mint are wrong. We're down to 4 players."

"Next order: Penny. Scoot. Lucy. Pecan. Pate. Leopold."

…

…

…

…

…

"Woolio is the only casualty in that round. Down to 3 players!"

"Next order: Tybalt. Bubbles. Friga. Dora. Gwen. Hugh."

…

Only one got it right...

…

…

…

…

…

"Cyrano is the only one right, CYRANO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Cyrano.

"Good job Cyrano, you are safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of Tepetera, one of you is going home tonight. See you there!"

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 24

Gonzo, Freya, Mint, Tangy, and Ankha were talking by the beach.

"Tonight," planned Gonzo, "The five of us will vote for Ace, and hopefully Cousteau and Woolio join forces, mate."

All the girls nodded.

"_I hope this plan works out, as I think Ace is much more of a threat right now then any of the Zapateras, uff da." - Freya_

Mint was also worried, but a lot more then the other girls.

"_I'm not sure if I can go far with these girls, should we get the majority, ahhhhhh. I never felt safe since my old alliance went out. I think I may have to jump ship to Ometepe at some point, but when?" - Mint_

Limberg and Cyrano were thinking hard about the vote.

"I don't know, squinky," sighed Limberg, "Much as I want Ace to go, I believe those girls will soon take advantage."

Cyrano nodded, "That's what I was afraid of, ah-CHOO."

"_Ace is the biggest threat right now, and I'm sure it'd be nice to send him home, ah-CHOO. However, we're not safe after he's gone. I think it's in our best interest to vote out the girls. But I'll do whatever Limberg wants. In the end, he'll take the bullets." - Cyrano_

Limberg sighed, "But I don't want to keep Ace around much longer, squinky."

Both men stood around thinking for a long time.

"_Whatever happens at tribal, stays at tribal, squinky. Tonight is no different. Some people think we're voting one way, or another. It's crazy. But in the end, I'll still end up on top." - Limberg_

– – – – –

The Tepetera tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the first member of our jury,"

"Sven, voted out last tribal council."

Sven was wearing a diamond shirt, and smiled to the remaining players.

"So, we've had some crazy days. Cyrano, was today crazy for you?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely, ah-CHOO. Major scrambling going on behind the scenes, and I was approached numerous times." replied Cyrano.

"Limberg, do you know who's scrambling?" asked Jeff.

"Everyone should be scrambling, squinky. There isn't a reason not to. If you want to stay in the game, you have to scramble. Even if your 100% safe." replied Limberg.

"Ace, how sure are you that your name isn't gonna show up tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm not sure. I expect my name to show up, as I AM a strong player. Everyone knows that, ace." replied Ace.

"Gonzo, worried at all that your on the outside?" asked Jeff.

"I was once on the outside, but now I've come to find myself in the majority, mate. It's a great feeling." replied Gonzo.

Limberg and Cousteau rolled their eyes.

"Mint, are you sure about tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

Mint shook her head.

"I would say yes, but that's getting arrogant, and I think it's too deep into the game to feel any sort of 'power' yet, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Woolio, your a quiet player. Speak your mind, brother." offered Jeff.

"Well, Jeff, tonight's vote is a big one; for either tribe. If a Zapatera goes home, Ometepe has the power, and vice versa. For me, biz-aaa, my money's going in the Ometepe bucket." replied Woolio.

"It's time to vote, Ankha, your up."

– – –

Ace's Vote: I believe you are the biggest threat on the Zapatera side, ace. No hard feelings. (Ankha)

Cyrano's Vote: Sorry it had to be this way, ah-CHOO. (?)

Gonzo's Vote: Ace, you should've gone last tribal council, but this time, you are going home, mate. (Ace)

Mint's Vote: Nothing personal, ahhhhhh. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ace. (He wasn't too surprised.)

…

Ace. Two votes Ace.

…

Ace. Three votes Ace. (He was slightly pissed.)

…

…

Ankha. One vote Ankha. (She was slightly surprised.)

…

Ankha. Two votes Ankha, three votes Ace.

…

…

Ankha. We're tied, three votes Ankha, three votes Ace. (Freya looked at Limberg.)

…

…

Ace. That's four votes Ace, three votes Ankha. (Ace sighed.)

…

…

…

Ankha. Tied again, four votes Ankha, four votes Ace. (Ace saw hope.)

…

…

Ankha. That's five votes Ankha.

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Distant, and the second member of our jury, Ankha. That's 6, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ankha hugged her fellow Zapateras goodbye, as she gave up her torch.

"Ankha, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ankha left tribal without another word.

"A Zapatera went home tonight. Like Woolio said, Ometepe got the majority, and if history repeats itself, Ometepe will be in the finals. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ankha's Final Words**

"That's how the cookie crumbles, I guess. I hope that Zapatera finds a way to get out of this mess, and turn Ometepe against eachother. That would be really entertaining for me to watch as a juror, me me meow. Good luck girls! Win the million!"

Ace – Ankha, Freya, Gonzo, and Tangy

Ankha – Ace, Limberg, Woolio, Cyrano, Sprocket, Mint, and Cousteau

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Limberg finds himself in trouble!_

"That's what you heard, ace?" wondered Ace.

Gonzo nodded, "I'm #$%#ing serious dude, mate!"

"_This could be the most honest thing Gonzo has said, ace." - Ace_

_And learns the hard way too!_

"They've got Ace and Sprocket, ah-CHOO!" warned Cyrano.

Limberg growled.

"_This mouse ain't going down without a FIGHT, squinky!" - Limberg_

_Then, Limberg makes a huge move._

"You jump to Ometepe," planned Limberg, "And vote out those girls, I think you'll be in for a treat, squinky."

Gonzo nodded, "Sounds like a plan, mate."

"_Hey, I might have to do whatever to stay in this, mate!" - Gonzo_


	11. Episode 10 I'm In Charge Now

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ace talked with Limberg about the votes casted last night. Limberg denied the fact that he did, in fact, write down his name. Later, Cyrano told Gonzo that Ace would end up being the next to go home._

_Meanwhile, Limberg talked with Woolio, and promised him fourth place, and nothing larger. While Woolio was fine with that deal, he was gonna prove himself to deserve Final 3._

_At the reward challenge, while Ace sat out, the team of Tangy, Mint, Cousteau, Woolio, and Ankha won a helicopter ride around the town of Gaia._

_During the trip, Ankha worked on getting Woolio and Cousteau to jump to her side and vote Ace out. But they were unsuccessful._

_Back at camp, Ankha told her alliance that Woolio and Cousteau were uninterested in the deal. Freya decided to lure out some cracks in the alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, Cyrano had the sharpest memory, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Limberg's alliance was in the middle of voting for either Ace or Ankha._

_At tribal council, Limberg's alliance stood loyal to Ace, and took Ankha out. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Ace, Cousteau, Cyrano, Freya, Gonzo, Limberg, Mint, Sprocket, Tangy, and Woolio**

**Jury: Sven and Ankha**

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 25

Freya and Gonzo were not happy with the results of last tribal council.

"_Last night, Ankha ended up going home instead of Ace, uff da. It really shocked me to be honest." - Freya_

Tangy soon joined them, "I think Mint flipped to the other side last night, reeeeOWR."

"Are you both sure you voted for Ace last night, mate?" asked Gonzo, sternly.

Both girls nodded.

"_Not only did my plan not surface, but Mint decided to take the highway and desert us, mate! What a #$%$ing coward!" - Gonzo_

"So what do we do now, reeeeOWR?" asked Tangy, unsure.

Freya growled, "We do what we have to do, uff da! We have to tell Ace and Sprocket about freaking annoying orange mouse's plans! They DID vote Ace when Sven went home!"

"_I'm freaking mad right now, uff da. Especially at Limberg! Good god! He first voted Ace, and then voted WITH him to take out a Zapatera. That mouse is playing a sneaky game. He reminds me of Rizzo. If Rizzo was my enemy, he would've been voted out." - Freya_

Meanwhile, Limberg and Cyrano were talking right now.

"Honestly," said Cyrano, "I think we're in for the a good long run, if we keep our mouths shut to Ace and Sprocket, ah-CHOO."

Limberg chuckled, "Cyrano, you just don't want them to be pissed at us for going out early, squinky. Trust me, you'll thank me at Final Tribal if we make it, and if they are mostly pissed at me."

Cyrano chuckled.

"_The more I think about it, I think my shots of winning this game are either increasing or decreasing. But right now, I'm looking on the positive side right now, squinky." - Limberg_

Cyrano got an idea, "Listen, I think we can work something out with Gonzo, ah-CHOO."

"I'm listening, squinky." noted Limberg.

"We need to promise him a good spot in the finals," planned Cyrano, "IF he helps out the Zapateras, ah-CHOO."

"_I think it should be all Ometepe at the end, no matter what. I don't care if Gonzo's loyalty is to the Zapateras; to me he's an Ometepe. I think this deal will prove if he wants to win this game or not, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"Well," sighed Limberg, "You go do it, squinky. He trusts you more than me anyway."

Cyrano nodded, and went on his way.

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 25

Gonzo, Ace, and Sprocket were hanging out by the beach.

"So why are you bringing us down here, zort?" asked Sprocket to Gonzo.

"Well, I have to tell you guys some interesting news, mate." smirked Gonzo.

Ace was curious, "What is it, ace?"

"I've been hearing from Limberg," explained Gonzo, "That he's been wanting to vote you out, Ace, mate."

Ace was surprised, "Seriously, ace?"

Gonzo nodded.

"_Gonzo just told me and Sprocket that Limberg has been trying to get me voted out, ace. I'm in the middle of trusting that statement, since I really don't trust Gonzo too much." - Ace_

"How long have you known, zort?" asked Sprocket.

"Since Sven went home, mate." noted Gonzo.

Ace and Sprocket looked at eachother.

"_This could be a huge turnaround in the game, zort. I've been trusting Limberg a little bit too much, and it looks like it's gonna bite us in the ass soon." - Sprocket_

Gonzo smirked once the two left the beach.

"_Well, I think that plan worked, mate. We'll see. If Limberg is voted out at the next tribal council, then I made a big move in this game." - Gonzo_

Gonzo was alone on the beach, when Cyrano approached him.

"Hey Gonzo, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

"Yeah, mate?" replied Gonzo.

"Could I ask you something, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Gonzo nodded, "Go ahead, mate."

"_After the jocks leave, Cyrano shortly arrives to talk to me, mate. I wondered what he wanted me for..." - Gonzo_

"I want to make a deal with you," planned Cyrano, "If you help me and the rest of Ometepe vote out Freya, Mint, and Tangy, I will take you and Limberg to the Final 3, ah-CHOO."

Gonzo was surprised at this deal, "Are you trying to trick me here, mate?"

Cyrano shook his head, "Nope. This is a legit deal, ah-CHOO! This could make or break your chances of winning the money!"

"_Cyrano wants me to vote out the girls, and then in return he'll take me to the Final 3. I told him I would, but I have no intentions of keeping this deal. We've got the game in the bag, now that Ace knows about Limberg's betrayal, mate." - Gonzo_

Gonzo nodded, and shook Cyrano's hand, "We've got a deal here, mate."

Cyrano smirked, "You won't regret it, ah-CHOO!"

– – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Tepetera tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, we'll divide you all up into groups of 5. As you can see, we're standing near the edge of a cliff. Right across from here, is another cliff with your team colored flag. Using 2 wooden planks, and the 4 pillars across the small chasm, you must get all 5 team mates from this cliff to the other. First team to do so, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and be taken to a spa. You'll enjoy some afternoon relaxation, and return to camp in the morning. Let's pick teams, and get started."

Team A consists of Cousteau, Gonzo, Ace, Tangy, and Cyrano.

Team B consists of Limberg, Mint, Sprocket, Freya, and Woolio.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Woolio and Sprocket took control for Team B, and for Team A, Cyrano and Ace took charge.

Sprocket manually screwed in some artificial screws to keep the two boards together. Team B had an early lead.

But Team A was playing it safe, and being fair. Using Cyrano's long nose, they decided to let him carry the lighter people such as Tangy across the pillars. Cyrano went first across the board to the next pillar, carrying Tangy along with him. This gave Team A less time to get players across the boards.

Team B was losing time, as their boards started to fall apart due to the constant walking over back and forth. While Team A look fewer steps over their own boards, Team B literally ran on top of them, wearing them out faster.

Then the board finally gave in, and fell apart, making Limberg and Freya fall to the ground. This forced Team B to start over.

But it was too late.

"THE TEAM OF CYRANO, COUSTEAU, TANGY, ACE, AND GONZO WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A cheered and hugged.

"Good job Team A, you get to go hang out at the spa. You may head that way now. As for Team B, I've got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 25

The 5 reward winners entered the spa, and were very happy.

"_Omigod! I've been wanting to go to a spa for the longest time now, reeeeOWR!" - Tangy_

Ace stretched, "Ahh! Today is a nice day to flex those muscles, and get them massaged, ace. Don't you think so guys?"

Cousteau nodded, "I'm pumped just like you are Ace, oui oui!"

Cyrano sighed, "I'm not a jock like you buffoons are, ah-CHOO."

Cousteau sweat dropped, "C'mon Cyrano! You've got to relax and enjoy the spa for all it's worth, oui oui!"

"_I'm glad I was a part of the winning team, but at the same time, I don't really go to spas a whole lot. I view them as girl stuff, ah-CHOO." - Cyrano_

"I think relaxing and reading a good book while I'm here will do me fine, boys, ah-CHOO." smiled Cyrano.

Cousteau shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, oui oui!"

Both he and Ace walked off with Tangy to the spa rooms.

"_Cyrano's a cool dude and all, oui oui. But he's SO boring!" - Cousteau_

Gonzo joined Cyrano, "I'm with you on that, mate."

Silence for a while, as both men read their books quietly.

"You know," said Cyrano, "Why are we grumps so similar in personality, ah-CHOO?"

Gonzo shrugged.

– – – – –

Tepetera Night 25

Sprocket was laying down in the shelter.

"_Ever since Gonzo talked to me and Ace about Limberg not being truly on our side, zort, I started feeling like I've been played. I wanted to disbelieve that fact, but..." - Sprocket_

Sprocket noticed that Limberg was tending to the fire at the moment. Sprocket got up and joined him.

"Sup, zort?" greeted Sprocket.

Limberg waved, not looking at Sprocket.

"Could I ask you something, zort?" asked Sprocket.

Limberg shrugged, "Go ahead, squinky."

"_While Sprocket spoke to me, I rolled my eyes. What Sprocket was talking about, was the topic he brought up to me several DAYS ago, squinky!" - Limberg_

Sprocket sighed, "So I just wanted to know if your truly on our side, zort."

Limberg sighed, "For the millionth time, Sprocket, I. Have. Your. Back! I'm not sure why you keep coming back to me, squinky! I've been protecting you and Ace from the day you aligned with us."

Sprocket nodded, and went back to sleep.

"_Turns out from what Limberg told me, he's not against us. But who can you believe these days, zort? For all I know, he could've lied to me." - Sprocket_

Meanwhile, Mint and Freya were talking.

"Why'd you do it, uff da?" asked Freya, sternly.

"Vote Ankha, ahhhhhh," replied Mint, to which Freya nodded, "Well, I realized that they weren't gonna vote for Ace last night."

"How did you find out, uff da?" asked Freya.

"They told me so, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

Freya nodded.

"_I should of known better then to trust Mint, uff da. She WAS part of that alliance that Rizzo fished out and split apart. I don't know WHY I even bothered to trust her." - Freya_

"But I'm being honest here," noted Mint, "I'm not voting with them again, ahhhhhh. We've got the numbers now."

Freya nodded.

"_Once all of Limberg's alliance are out, Mint's gonna be the next to go, uff da. She's trying to find the best spot in this game, and unfortunately, it's not anywhere to be found." - Freya_

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 26

The winners of the reward challenge got home this morning.

Limberg saw them walk into camp, and brought Gonzo into the woods.

"Has Cyrano spoke to you about the plan, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Gonzo nodded, "He has, why, mate?"

Limberg nodded, "Listen up little koala, if your gonna go through with this, squinky, then you've got to keep the fact that we voted Ace _**A SECRET**_! We're in a good spot right now, if you blow it, it's your own fault."

Gonzo nodded, "Don't worry dude! I haven't told them about your vote, mate! Honest!"

Limberg sneered at him, but then nodded, "Alright then, squinky. Just remember, break the deal, your done. Got that?"

Gonzo nodded.

"_Limberg's days of controlling the game are coming to a close, mate. After tomorrow night, I'LL be in charge, and running the show. No more stinky little orange mouse." - Gonzo_

Gonzo shook Limberg's hand, and left to go speak with the Zapatera Girls.

"Alright girls," smirked Gonzo, "We're in the clear, mate!"

"You mean it, reeeeOWR?" wondered Tangy.

Gonzo nodded, "That's right my dear! I've spoke with Ace and Sprocket, and I think they are on board, mate!"

"'Think' being the key word, uff da." muttered Freya.

"_Gonzo is losing his mind out here, due to the sense of power he thinks he's getting, uff da. We're not all entirely sure that Ace and Sprocket are officially gonna vote against Limberg or not." - Freya_

"So the next vote will be for Limberg, ahhhhhh?" asked Mint.

Gonzo nodded, "Unless he wins immunity, mate. In that case, we'll probably vote for Woolio. He's the biggest threat on Limberg's side."

Tangy nodded, "Sounds good to me, reeeeOWR!"

"If all else fails," reminded Gonzo, "I'll speak with Cousteau, and plead with him to cause a 5-5 tie, mate."

"_Gonzo is great to be our leader, reeeeOWR! However, according to Freya, he's gonna have to go soon when the game is in our hands." - Tangy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity from Cyrano."

Cyrano did so.

'For today's challenge, you going to place your feet on a slanted piece of wood, and while holding onto a rope, you will lean back, and hold on the rope for as long as you can. Last person left standing wins immunity, and cannot be voted out. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Freya was really struggling, and she couldn't hold on.

"Freya has dropped out."

Just then, Limberg followed suit.

"Limberg ALSO drops out. We're down to 8!"

"_I dropped out after Freya did, since she is our next target. We didn't want her to win, and since she's out, I didn't see a purpose in competing to win the challenge, squinky." - Limberg_

– 30 minutes in... –

Ace's muscles were straining from the heat, and exhaustion.

"Hang in there Ace, squinky!" smirked Limberg. This made Freya roll her eyes.

But Ace couldn't do it. He fell off into the water. Another person dropped out with him.

"Ace and Tangy dropped out of the challenge! We're down to 6!"

– 50 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out.

"Woolio and Mint are now out of the challenge! We're down to 4 players!"

– 1 hour, 10 minutes in... –

Cyrano, Gonzo, Sprocket, and Cousteau were the only ones left out in the challenge.

Sprocket looked fine, while the other three were struggling.

But Cyrano fought to stay in the challenge, whereas both Gonzo and Cousteau gave in.

"We're down to Sprocket and Cyrano! Anteater vs. Ostrich."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

It looked like Sprocket was gonna win the challenge.

"Hang in there, Cy, squinky!" said Limberg.

"C'mon Sprock, ace!" smirked Ace.

"You guys can do it, reeeeOWR!" cheered Tangy.

Just then, a bee buzzed around Sprocket.

"Shoo!" shouted Sprocket.

Oops.

**SPLASH!**

"Sprockets out of the challenge! CYRANO WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Cyrano.

"Good job Cyrano! You hung in, and you've won your second immunity in a row. Keep it up! I'll see you all tomorrow night for tribal council."

– – – – –

Tepetera Day 27

Limberg and Gonzo speak again couples minutes after they got back from the challenge.

"You know the vote tonight, squinky?" asked Limberg.

Gonzo shook his head.

"We're voting Freya out tonight, squinky. She's the biggest threat of the 3 girls." noted Limberg.

Gonzo nodded, "I'm down with that, mate."

They shook hands, and Gonzo went off to go speak with the girls.

"Limberg right, ahhhhhh?" asked Mint.

Gonzo nodded, "Yep! It's his last night on the island, mate!"

"Freya's left to go speak with Ace and Sprocket one more time," noted Tangy, "So I think we're set for tonight, reeeeOWR."

"_This game has finally turned on it's ugly head. From this day forth, Zapatera has the numbers, and nothing can stop one of us from winning the title of Sole Survivor, mate!" - Gonzo_

"I'll be right back," noted Gonzo, "I'm gonna tell Cousteau our plan, mate. Just in case we need the numbers."

Gonzo left.

"_I'm really glad that the numbers have finally turned around for us, reeeeOWR! I'm so happy right now!" - Tangy_

Gonzo and Cousteau were talking in the jungle.

"You wanna go to the Final 3, mate?" asked Gonzo.

Cousteau nodded, "Yeah, why, oui oui?"

"Tonight, Limberg is going home," noted Gonzo, "So as long as you vote with us, you'll find yourself there in no time, mate."

Cousteau nodded, shook Gonzo's hand, and sulked after he left.

"_From what Gonzo said, it must of meant that Sprocket and Ace have found out about Limberg's plots, oui oui. This just sucks..." - Cousteau_

Cousteau left from his spot, and went to go find Limberg.

He eventually found Limberg lying down in the shelter, waiting for tribal.

"Hey Limberg, wake up!" called Cousteau quietly, "You've got to hear this, oui oui!"

Limberg got up, and followed Cousteau to the jungle.

"What's up, squinky?" asked Limberg.

"I just found out something from Gonzo, oui oui," replied Cousteau.

"I'm listening, squinky..." said Limberg, sternly.

"He told me that he's got the numbers, and that your probably going home tonight, oui oui." replied Cousteau sadly.

Limberg raised an eyebrow, but kept himself focused.

"Hmmm," sighed Limberg, "Alright then. You know what?"

He said something to Cousteau, but it was inaudible for the viewers to hear. Cousteau nodded, and left the area.

As they were heading to tribal council, Ace was still thinking about his vote.

"_I'm not sure who or what to trust, ace. I could go with the Zapateras and betray Limberg, and then feel like a backstabber if they truly didn't lie to me. Or I could stick with my original tribe, and vote out the Zapateras. Either way, I'm making a move to change the course of the game." - Ace_

– – – – –

The Tepetera tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sven,"

Sven was wearing a shirt that resembled a dice block.

"And Ankha, voted out last tribal council."

Ankha was wearing a red striped dress.

"We're down to 12 days left in the game. Let me tell ya, it's gonna be cut throat pretty soon. Freya, have you ever considered stabbing someone in the back?" asked Jeff.

"Never. I feel like I've been honest with each of my own allies from the time I made them my allies, uff da." replied Freya.

"Gonzo, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"I really don't have an honest answer to that question because it can go both ways. To the Ometepes I've been against them, and I've been helping the Zapateras, mate. For me, I'm in the middle." replied Gonzo.

"Tangy, how sure are you that your not going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm sure that I'm safe tonight, reeeeOWR. But my allies are in deep trouble if the vote doesn't swing our way." replied Tangy.

"Cyrano, how do you vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"It's all based on honesty, and trust. If you can't be trusted, you gotta go. That's the whole point, ah-CHOO." replied Cyrano.

"Mint, last tribal council, Ankha went home. Will tonight be the end for another Zapatera?" asked Jeff.

"If the vote swings my way, no. If not, probably it will be another Zapatera gone, ahhhhhh." replied Mint.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Cousteau, your up."

– – –

Ace's Vote: …... I have nothing to say, ace. (?)

Gonzo's Vote: Limberg, you've been in control for too long, mate. Tonight, it ends. (Limberg)

Limberg's Vote: Yep. It happens again. Play a smarter game next time, squinky. (?)

– – –

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Limberg. (He nodded, not threatened.)

….

Limberg. Two votes Limberg.

…

…

Limberg. Three votes Limberg.

…

Limberg. That's four votes Limberg. (Limberg still wasn't threatened.)

…

…

…

Gonzo. One vote Gonzo. (Gonzo raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Gonzo. Two votes Gonzo, four votes Limberg.

…

Gonzo. Three votes Gonzo, four votes Limberg. (Freya was moderately surprised.)

…

…

Gonzo. We're tied four votes Gonzo, four votes Limberg. (Gonzo looked at Ace and Sprocket.)

…

…

…

…

Gonzo. Five votes Gonzo, four votes Limberg. One vote left... (Gonzo looked at Cousteau.)

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Distant, and the third member of our jury, Gonzo. That's six, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Gonzo growled angrily as he gave up his torch to Jeff.

"Gonzo, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gonzo turned around, "Long live Zapatera! Ometepe, go to hell..." And he was gone.

"Big vote, and it took out a strong player. We'll see if it changes anything. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gonzo's Final Words**

"God dang it! I was so close! How did they find out that I was their target, anyway, mate? Wait... Cousteau! He's been going to the Ometepes telling them everything! That little jerk! I can't wait to see him reach the Final 3, should he make it, since he'll be unhappy with the results..."

Gonzo – Ace, Limberg, Woolio, Cyrano, Sprocket, and Cousteau

Limberg – Freya, Gonzo, Mint, and Tangy

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Get ready for a double length episode!_

_With TWO people leaving the game!_

_In this groundbreaking episode,_

_There will be deception!_

"_Gonzo was right this WHOLE time, zort!" - Sprocket_

_There will be betrayal!_

"Are you truly gonna stick with us, ah-CHOO?" asked Cyrano.

Mint nodded, "Trust me, ahhhhhh!"

"_I don't mind working with the Ometepes, ahhhhhh. They seem to have the numbers." - Mint_

_Words will be broken quickly!_

"You best be telling the truth here, ah-CHOO." said Cyrano sternly.

"We've got to do something about this, ace!" said Ace, worriedly.

"We can't trust her Tangy! Believe me, uff da!" snapped Freya.

"Is she playing us to be fools, squinky?" asked Limberg.

_Who will be leaving the game?_

_Find out on the next Survivor Distant!_

Anyway, on your review, could you guys give me your ideal cast for Survivor Heroes vs. Villains? I already have the cast planned out, but who do YOU think will be in it?


	12. Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

You may be wondering, 'An authors note? What gives?'.

Well, I'm going stop posting episodes of Survivor Distant, and even stop writing it.

Now, I'm not gonna stop my Survivor series.

I'm just really getting bored of writing Distant.

So I'm gonna stop here, and move onto Heroes vs. Villains.

Now you might be wondering, how does the rest of the season go?

Well considering that at least ONE person from Distant is in HvV, I have to give away the results of the season.

So sometime tonight or tommorrow, I'll post some short summaries of Distant, from the F9 to the revealing of the Winner.

I will write the episodes of Distant that I skip, but at a later date.

Once that's done, I will move onto Heroes vs. Villains.


	13. Rest of the Season in a Nutshell

I'm not doing Reward challenge notes. **DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED...**

_**Episode 11**_

-Mint joins Limberg and Cyrano's alliance, but both are weary on keeping her around. But Cousteau and Woolio agree to keep her around and vote out Tangy and Freya.

-Tangy makes herself a strategy of flirting with the jocks to further her own game.

-Freya ends up winning the immunity challenge, and forces Tangy onto the chopping block.

-However, Cyrano and Cousteau are approached by Freya and Tangy about voting for Mint and taking her out. When they brought this up to Limberg, he agreed to it.

-At tribal council, everyone in the tribe minus Woolio voted for Mint. **Mint** ended up going home that night as the fourth member of the jury

-Woolio was a tad peeved that his alliance didn't tell him about the vote, but shrugged it off. Limberg told his alliance that now was the time to get Ace and Sprocket out.

-But they made a terrible mistake when they told Freya and Tangy about this. The girls decided to tell Ace and Sprocket, and this time, they believed them.

-Ace was able to win the immunity challenge, but it placed Sprocket in the hot seat.

-Ace confronted Limberg about the vote, but Limberg continued to lie to him.

-Ace and Sprocket hoped that Freya and Tangy voted with them to take Limberg out.

-But at tribal council, the girls sided with Limberg's alliance to vote Sprocket out. **Sprocket **ended up going home as the fifth member of the jury.

_**Episode 12**_

-Ace and Limberg exploded in a huge fight of 'aces' and 'squinkies'. Cyrano broke the fight off, and calmed Limberg down.

-Seeing no other option, Ace aligned with Freya and Tangy. He knew that he was the next to go, and he needed to get numbers.

-Woolio and Cousteau talked about the game, and they decided to make a 'Final 2' alliance, in the case that there would be a Final 2 rather than a Final 3.

-Ace yet again won the immunity challenge, ticking Limberg off.

-Ace, Freya, and Tangy tried to scramble to get rid of Woolio, since he was a popular player, and he could win the jury votes.

-Limberg's alliance discussed the vote, and made a decision.

-At tribal council, the scrambling failed, and Limberg's alliance took out Tangy over Freya, for being a slightly stronger competitor. **Tangy **was sent home as the sixth member of the jury.

_**Episode 13**_

-With Tangy gone, Freya and Ace needed to find a way to get around Limberg's strong alliance.

-However, Limberg was talking with Cyrano and Cousteau about blindsiding Woolio. He was worried that he could win the final immunity challenge, and end up winning the whole game.

-Cousteau was slightly worried about sending home Woolio, as he was his good friend. But he kept this a secret from him.

-But it didn't stay secret for long, as Ace spied on them from afar. Ace told Freya about their plan, and Freya told Ace to go tell Woolio. When Woolio found out, he was not happy.

-When Ace won his third immunity challenge in a row, Limberg decided to pull his plan into action, and blindside Woolio.

-Cyrano was a bit worried about it, but he decided to help Limberg out anyway. He knew Limberg was gonna lose anyway, and Cyrano hoped to win off of him.

-At tribal council, Woolio pointed out to the jury that Limberg's alliance was planning to vote him out, and he vocally tried to get Ace and Freya to vote Cousteau out. But his plotting failed when he was sent to the jury. **Woolio** was sent home as the seventh jury member.

_**Episode 14 Finale**_

-Cyrano won the Final 5 immunity challenge.

-Ace knew it was his night, and he accepted his defeat with ease. At tribal council, **Ace** was sent home as the eighth member of the jury.

-Freya felt determined to beat the guys in the final immunity challenge, but came up short. Cyrano won the final immunity challenge.

-Without any scrambling, **Freya** accepted the defeat, and joined the jury as it's ninth member.

_**Jury Statements**_

-Sven: He basically asked the Final 3 what trait helped their game out the best. Limberg said strategy. Cyrano said leadership. Cousteau said physical.

-Ankha: She basically summed up the Final 3 like this: Limberg ran the game, Cyrano hid behind Limberg, and Cousteau hid behind both Limberg and Cyrano. She had no questions.

-Gonzo: He ripped into Cousteau for stabbing him in the back. Cousteau fought back by saying he was never with him in the first place.

-Mint: She was stern with Limberg and Cyrano for stabbing them in the back, and asked Limberg why she went home. Limberg answered with, "You were a threat, squinky."

-Sprocket: He wasn't happy with Limberg or Cyrano, and told them that Limberg had no chance. But he did ask Cyrano to redeem himself by saying which other 3 jurors should've made the Final 3. Cyrano answered with Woolio, Sprocket, and Ace.

-Tangy: She had no questions. She just congratulated the final 3.

-Woolio: He ripped into all three finalists, telling them that they straight stabbed him in the back, and why he should've never trusted them. He also says he regrets voting Sven out, as he could've been useful later. He then states that Cyrano was the most respectful of the three, and outright says he's voting for him.

-Ace: He rips into Limberg, telling him how his game practically sucked. He only stuck to one person throughout the whole game, (Cyrano) and always tried to stab people in the back. Limberg argued back by saying that Ace, Sprocket, and all of them had to go since they were huge targets. He also snaps at Cyrano for his answer for Sprocket's question. He thinks Cyrano answered those three since they were the ones they stabbed in the back.

-Freya asks the three which person outside the Final 12 they trusted the most and the least. Limberg answered Most: Gaston and Least: Rizzo. Cyrano answered Most: Admiral, and Least: Rizzo. Cousteau answered Most: Admiral and Least: Ed.

-In the final reading of the votes, Cousteau was named the tenth sole survivor in a 5-4-0 vote. The results are on my profile page.

The Countdown for Heroes vs. Villains is UP! We have 3 players up on there so far.


End file.
